My Father's Student
by Evilcupcake98
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest student of Namikaze Minato. The raven has a latent potential of a monster and is therefore feared by many people. This and many other events have caused the raven deep painful scars and left him with no other choice, but to put up thick unbreakable walls, but are they really unbreakable? not for a certain blond named Naruto. Narusasu/Sasunaru (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Father's Student**

**Summary:** **Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest student of Namikaze Minato. The raven has a latent potential of a monster and is therefore feared by many people. This and many other events have caused the raven deep painful scars and left him with no other choice, but to put up thick unbreakable walls, but are they really unbreakable? not for a certain blond named Naruto. Narusasu/Sasunaru (Yaoi)**

**Note: All characters belong to Kishimoto.  
I am not a native, but I tried my best to erase most errors, so if you spot something please tell me, so I can correct it.  
This story can be read by everybody, though later in this story there will be some Lemon scenes (But I will give you a warning before the scenes)**

**Chapter 1 "Get the bells"**

The training field were quiet, too quiet to be exact. Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flesh and fourth Hokage smiled a little as he closed his eyes, sensing his students one by one.  
_"Kakashi, 25 meters on my right, third tree second branch … Perfectly hidden. Obito .. A bit bolder, hid under the ground only 10 meter on the left of me and 1,5 meters deep .. I see an underground attack .. Clever."_ The Hokage thought as he opened his eyes and turned around.  
"_But where is my number 3?"_ Minato frowned a little, but his frown quickly changed to a smirk. He suddenly disappeared from the spot, just before the sharp kusanagi (kind of sword) could injure him. The raven hissed quickly turning around, seeing his sensei now standing behind him. "Didn't expect such a bold move from you. Neh?" Minato said as he made a few seals. "Release!" He said snapping out from the famous Uchiha genjutsu, the raven had secretly spelled on him. The boy in front of Minato disappeared. "So where is the real you? You have surpassed your chakra really good…" Minato turned his face seeing the raven jump from a tree a few meters behind him. "You must have been practising, haven't you? Sasuke.." Minato said with a kind smile on his face. Sasuke didn't respond immediately, he pushed his bangs behind his ears, so his red eyes were visible. "Sensei … " Sasuke spoke. His voice had a serious, yet seductive tone in it. Suddenly the whole area around Minato was getting cut. It was like this invisible blade cutting through the soils and trees desperately trying to hit Minato. "Today I will definitely defeat you." The raven said, keeping his cool while the cuts became faster, though Minato just stood still. He reached for a kunai. 'Do your flash-sword as much as you like, but you should know .." Minato's Kunai blocked Sasuke's kusanagi. "That it won't work on me." Minato said as Sasuke's eyes widened. He hissed as he continued his fast movements with his arm, so that his blade almost looked invisible. Minato kept blocking it until he sensed something behind and below him. He jumped up throwing a special kunai in a tree, where he transported that instant. Just in time before Kakashi's fire hit him. "Oh, since when did you three worked together?" Minato said looking at Obito who looked in awe while Kakashi cursed something under his breath_. "Maybe they are able to defeat me this time."_ Minato thought. "However.." He spoke out loud as he turned around leaped of the three, but at the same time he used a rasengan on the trunk causing the three to fall. "Damn it!" Sasuke hissed who saw the trunk falling straight at him. He balled a fist and gritted his teeth. He hits the trunk, causing it to split in two and fall an each a side of him. _"Damn it, at this rate I never grab those bells!" _Sasuke thought and looked at Kakashi and Obito who tried to attack Minato. Quickly Sasuke surpassed his chakra as much as possible. "_If I am right, sensei thinks that that tree got me. I just have to wait for an opening and strike."_ Sasuke thought as he held his kusanagi with both hands. "Guess even after so many years, you guys still aren't able to grab these bells." Minato chuckled as Obito tripped and fell on the ground. Kakashi quickly defended him for some of Minato's attacks. "_Now!"_ Sasuke thought as he jumped from behind, but Minato turned around and once again blocked Sasuke's attack with a bare kunai. "You really thought I would think that tree was enough to stop you?" Minato said as they both jumped back. "Too good to be true." Sasuke said as he ran straight towards Minato, attacking him with his kusanagi which Minato managed to block. He quickly transported away again and tried to catch his breath, but before he could even inhale some air. He jumped away as Sasuke cut true a tree trunk. "Damn it!" The raven hissed as he jumped straight for Minato again. Minato looked troubled blocking Sasuke's attack as several times. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard. "_He is good, even though I still can defeat him now .. I can't say that about the next time we spar." _Minato thought as he turned his head towards Obito and Kakashi who ran straight up to them. "_Oh well, for now I can still defeat them."_ Minato thought with a smile, as he transported before Kakashi and Obito could attack. Minato bit his thumb and made a few seals. "Summing jutsu!" He said as a giant toad appeared on the training field. "Not so fast!" Sasuke hissed as he made the same seals. A giant snake appeared on the training field. "Oh I see, you can do the same trick now." Minato said as he wiped some sweat away. "You bet ya!" Sasuke hissed as he removed his headband around his neck and tied it around it forehead. "Things are getting serious when Sasuke-kun put his headband around his head." Minato chuckled. "We should get serious as well, Gamabunta!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :1, Even though Minato is alive, I have to bring the sad news that Uzumaki Kushina is dead in this story. 2, I have left a little space between every paragraph, I hope this makes it easier to read. Tips are always welcome. Thank you. **

** Chapter 2 "The blue eyes"**

"Oi, Naru-chan, wake-up." A knock was heard at the door. "Hnnn.." The blond boy turned on his back and put his pillow on his head. "It is too early!" He complained. "I am coming in."  
Naruto groaned as the pillow was pulled away from him. "Naruto, for God's sake.  
" Your alarm has been ringing for at least 3 minutes. How could you sleep through that?"  
"Easy Dad, closing my eyes and pretend it isn't there…Ugh!" Naruto started laughing when Minato threw the pillow on Naruto's head. "I guess you got that bad habit from me when I was young." Minato said as he picked up the laundry from his son's room. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hnn… Nah dad, where is .. Dad? Damn, that sounded weird." Naruto muttered as he looked at the clone. Minato chuckled. "The real me is training with my students " The clone said. "I see, how is it going?" Naruto said as he stood up and stretched himself. "Well, I know once I vanish." "That won't take long, your chakra is extremely low." "How do you know?" Minato said as he shook his head picking up a boxer from the ground. "I can feel it." Naruto said grabbing the boxer from the clone's hands and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"I see, your Uzumaki senses are awakening, you are starting to get more and more abilities from your mother side." Minato said as he picked up the laundry basket to put the dirty clothes in the washing machine. "Was mom good at sensing chakra?" Naruto asked as he followed his father around the house. "She was an Uzumaki. Uzumakis are famous for their sensing and sealing abilities. Your mother .. Well she was a bit more special than a regular Uzumaki. She could sense people from miles away, furthermore her chakra was even a tread for the kyuubi." Minato said as he turned on the washing machine.

Uzumaki Kushina died the day Naruto was born. The sealing broke during labour the shinobi tried to protect the village, but the kyuubi was too strong. Minato was prepared to give his life during that battle, but the weakened Kushina didn't let him, Instead she used the little chakra she had left to use one of the Uzumaki clan's hidden and forbidden jutsu. She intrusted the kyuubi to Minato, but because of the Kyuubi's resistance Kushina could only seal the 'Yin' part of the kyuubi in Minato before her body fell unconscious on the ground. With pain in his heart, Minato had no other choice, but to seal the 'yang' part in his new born son. The next thing Minato remembered was that he woke up hearing the cries of his son. When he opened his eyes he saw his son right next to him, wrapped in a clean towel and looking healthy. He was relieved that Naruto was fine, but when he turned his head to his left his joy faded when saw the bed next to him. A white blanket was covering a body lying there, but the first thing Minato noticed was the scarlet long hair sticking out of the white blanket.

"Dad .. Dad!" The clone woke up from his thoughts as he then turned his face to look at his healthy son. "I am starving, could we eat breakfast, please?" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and walked towards the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table, make sure you come home before dinner." 'I promise, by the way dad.' Naruto said as he turned around to look at his dad. "I will do the dishes, you can probably use that little chakra your clone has." The clone's eyes widened a little. 'Is your sensing developing that good already? Well then, can I send a message to the real me?" The clone asked. "Yeah, tell him we are out of ramen, and I probably will visit the office to either complain for higher ranked mission, or more pocket money. Oh and most important!" Naruto chuckled a little. "Tell him to do his best kicking the asses of his students!" Naruto laughed as the clone smiled a kind smile at him. "I shall do that then." The clone said as he then vanished.

Minato was panting as he was wiping the sweat off his face. "I guess it is now over, for real." He said as he looked at the bells. "Those stupid bells!" Obito cursed as he was hanging upside down. "Tsk .. You couldn't even come near them." Kakashi said whose lower body was stuck inside a toad mouth. "You two are useless." Sasuke said as he lay on the ground, exhausted. Tied up with special chakra chains. "Don't be like that, you all fought well." Minato said leaning on Sasuke's Kusanagi. "You have all improved, and you should be proud about that. I must add, if luck wasn't on my side. You guys might have been able to kill me." Minato said as his eyes locked with those of Sasuke. Minato eyes became more serious, though Sasuke turned his head the other way to break the uncomfortable eye contact. Minato sighed and made a few hand-seals, causing the toad to disappear a leaving a slimy Kakashi on the ground. He threw a kunai towards Obito, that cut through the robe. Causing Obito to fall on the ground. Kakashi shook his head as he went to help Obito. "Are you calmed down yet?" Minato said not looking at Sasuke, instead he kept his eyes on his other two students. "I was calm to begin with, it was you, who pissed me off with these chains." Sasuke said rather angry. "Because if I didn't you would have lost it." Minato said. "I would have managed." "Does it happens more often?"

Sasuke remained silence. Sometimes when strong emotion get the better of him, a dark chakra would appear around him. It happened sometimes, though it was very strong and Sasuke couldn't fully control it. Minato sighed, as he undid the chains around Sasuke. "Don't worry, I am sure it isn't serious.' Minato offered Sasuke a hand, the raven looked up at Minato, and a little smile appeared on his face, though out of habit he quickly looked the other way, and stood up by himself. "Nah,nah Sensei!" Obito said as he walked towards Minato. "Well, we have fought so well .. Yeah .. Should we go and grab some food?" Obito said with a childish smile on his face. "Doesn't Kakashi have some students to train with?" Sasuke interrupted them. "Oh them, don't worry. Their training start hours later.' Kakashi said. "Then why not?" Minato said. 'Yeah! Let's drink some shake too!" Obito shouted, but received a hit from Kakashi. "Sasuke is underage, be the good example and don't drink.' Kakashi said. "I don't mind stupid stuff like that." Sasuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: If there are any question about my story, don't be afraid to ask. **

**Chapter 3 " Blond VS Raven" **

"Next time, we just attack him from all sides! He has nowhere to go then!" Obito said as he slammed his fist on the table. "He can teleport away.." Kakashi muttered. "Then we cover every area with a clone of us, he has no change to win then!"Obito shouted. "Is he really this stupid or does he likes to act like one?" Sasuke said, his eyes looking cold at Obito. "Oi! Why are you so rude!" Obito shouted. "Calm down you two, no fighting inside a restaurant. Scrap that. No waiting with teammates." Minato said looking a little uncomfortable. "I am not fighting." Sasuke said looking at Minato in the corner of his eyes. "I can see that." Minato muttered feeling a sweat drop appear on his forehead. "Furthermore, Obito isn't worth to get worked up for." Sasuke added as he calming continued drinking from his strawberry/cherry shake. "Are you fearing me that little!" Obito shouted causing Kakashi to laugh and Minato to face palm himself. "You guys …" Minato sighed and looked at the clock. "I have to go to a meeting. I will see you guys next training." Minato said as he stood up and teleported away. "We steal all his special kunais! That way he won't be able to get away!" Obito said the joy spreading over his face once again. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who looked amused at Obito. "I am going to tell him." Sasuke said. "Don't you dare." Kakashi said as he ordered some more Dango. The funny part was, even though they were eating together. No one has seen his face. He either ate to fast, or ate when nobody paid attention to him. "What time is it?! Daaammnn!" Obito jumped up. "I got guard duty! I see you guys later!" Obito said as he ran away. "That leaves the two of us." Kakashi said as he leaned his face on his hand. "So, what are your plans for today?"  
"Even if I hadn't any plans, it was none of your business." Sasuke said as he stirred his shake with the straw. "Rude as always .. But that is just how you are, aren't you?" Kakashi said, smirking behind his mask.

"FOUND HIM!" "Sensei!" "Owh .. Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi didn't even have to turn his head to know who were the people who were searching for him.  
"Sensei! Is this why you keep us waiting for hours!" A blond young man shouted as he stood beside the table. "We demand an apology , or at least thread us on ramen! You are always late, and we are fed up with your stupid excuses! Right Sakura! Sai!" The blond turned his head to receive a nod from both team mates, but instead he saw the medical ninja having a red face and were fighting a nosebleed, while the emotionless one was reading a book. "Sakura-chan! Sai-kun!" He shouted confused. "Look it is written right here: '_As two people in an intimate relationship. The relationship may be sexual _…' " Sakura fainted while the blond turned confused back at the famous copy ninja. "SSEEEENNNSSEEEI!" He shouted in shock grabbing him by the collar. "IS IT TRUE SENSEI, IS IT?!" Naruto shouted as he was shaking Kakashi. "All three of you .. Stop." Kakashi said as Naruto stopped shaking him. "This is my teammate, Sasuke. We just had some lunch as friends …." Kakashi turned his face to look at Sasuke, though his eyes widened in shock seeing that the strawberry/cherry shake was spilled over his white blouse, thanks to the blond who shook the table while he was shaking Kakashi. Deadly aura was created around the raven, giving both Kakashi and Naruto the chills. 'Tsk." He hissed frustrated as he stood up and walked away. "Wait, I am sorry! Oi! Wait!" Naruto quickly let go of Kakashi and ran the way the raven just disappeared. "Oi, wait!" Naruto shouted after him as he saw the raven walking quite fast a few meter further away from Naruto. "I am sorry! Wait!" He finally caught up and grabbed the raven's shoulder. From that moment everything went so fast. Naruto had troubles progressing what had happened. The raven turned around, the wind blowing his hair and revealing two, beautiful big onyx eyes, but before Naruto could have a good look at them. His arm got twisted and he was thrown over the raven should. His back hit the ground and for a moment he gasped for air. He started coughing. "What the fuck!" Naruto cursed as he looked at the raven. Who looked arrogant yet cranky at Naruto. "What do you want?" His voice sounded as if it wanted to kill him right on the spot. "The hell, I just wanted to apologize, you …." 'Listen Bimbo!" Naruto eyes widened. Did the raven just called him 'Bimbo?' "I am in a bad mood, and I don't care about stupid quilt feeling by weaklings like you.' Sasuke said as he stepped over Naruto and walked away. "_The hell? Who the hell does that raven haired arrogant piece of shit think he is_!" Naruto thought as he stood up. "Oi teme!" He shouted catching the raven's attention. 'Who the hell do you even think you are! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am not weak!" "It doesn't matter, even if you are strong, with no brains you are still useless." Sasuke said, only making the situation worse. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT TEME!" "No." Sasuke turned around to walk farther, but as soon as he turned around he grabbed a kunai and threw it behind him. His kunai hit the one Naruto threw towards him, causing both kunais to fall on the ground. "Only weaklings attack the back of someone." Sasuke said annoyed, suddenly he heard chuckles behind him. "I just wanted to see if you were worthy to even challenge, you are not better than an amateur.' "Kisama." Sasuke hissed as his balled a fist and turned around. "Fine! Come at me with all you got, brat!" Sasuke hissed, a nerve visible on his head. "As you wish theme!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed two kunais. "Tsk." Sasuke hissed as he didn't even grab a weapon. Instead, he was waiting for Naruto's first move. 'Take this theme!" Naruto hissed as he ran straight at Sasuke, though before he could even land an attack, Sasuke slipped his index finger in the circle in the back of the kunai as he literally pulled it out of Naruto's hand, while he kicked the other one out of Naruto's hand, he then kicked Naruto right in the stomach, causing the blond fly until his back hit a building. Naruto fell on the ground, but quickly got on his knees. Seeing the Kunai that Sasuke kicked away land exactly around the same index finger that stole his other kunai. "What is it brat? Is that all you got?" The raven said as he threw both kunai's just in front of Naruto's face. "Fight when you aren't just talk.' Sasuke said as he turned his back at Naruto and walked away. "Just talk ya say! I don't think so." Naruto hissed as a clone appeared next to him, helping him to create a rasengan. 'Eat this you bastard!" Naruto hissed as he ran towards Sasuke, who turned his face to see the blond running straight at him. "That brat!" Sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan and he made the hand seals for the famous chidori jutsu, but before either of the attack could hit the other, a yellow flash appeared between them. Grabbing the wrist of Naruto and Sasuke and throwing them a different direction. Naruto hit a few trash cans and rolled over the ground until he finally stopped rolling. Sasuke got thrown right on top of the blond. Naruto wanted to curse, but it was then that he realised something soft and warm on top of his own lips. His eyes widened as he stared in the onyx eyes of the man he wanted to attack a second ago. Both their face turned red as they quickly pulled away from one other. Making puking sounds and spitting each other germs out. "Theme!" Naruto hissed. "I am so going to kill you, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed. "You killing me?! You mean me killing you, theme!" 

"Both of you, knock it off!" Both Sasuke's and Naruto eyes widened as they looked up at an angry Minato. "Sensei!" "Dad!" Both boys looked at each other in shock. "Dad?!" Sasuke asked with shock. "Sensei?!" Naruto almost shouted. "But your surname is Uzumaki!" Sasuke recalled as he looked from Naruto to Minato, back to Naruto … And back to Minato. "Eeeeik!" "_He looks exactly like Minato-sensei! How couldn't I notice! Damn I knew he had a son! And I knew Kakashi was his sensei … Do I really pay so little attention to my surroundings?!" _ Sasuke thought. He looked at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke with the same shocked expression as Sasuke looked at him. "My office.."  
"But dad!" "Sensei!" "NOW!" Minato shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Kakashi and Obito are around their 30s, Sasuke is 18 and Naruto is 17 going 18. **

**Chapter 4 "Meet my son/student**"

Minato wasn't looking too happy. He was writing something down, while he leaned his face on his hand. Naruto swallowed loud. Minato never really got angry, not often at least, but when he was. You must have been really wrong, and then Minato could get very scary.  
'Explain." Minato finally spoke as he looked up at his student and son standing next to each other, both looking at the ground. They both stayed quite as they looked from Minato to each other.  
"It was his fault." Sasuke said calmly as he pointed at Naruto, who looked surprised at the raven.  
"Theme! You were the rude one! I wanted to apologize." Naruto defended himself. "It was you who started attacking, and it was you who spilled my drink over my clothes." Sasuke said. "And I wanted to apologize, but it was you who was being damn rude and started calling names."  
"You two, stop acting like infants! Naruto you are already 17 years old. By know you should know when to act like an adult.' "No, wonder you are a brat, ha, 17 years old.' Sasuke hissed causing Naruto to groan. "And Sasuke, you are 18 years old already. This behaviour of yours surprises me." Minato said. 'Ha, you are not that much older than me, theme.' Naruto hissed back, this time causing Sasuke to groan. "You breath stinks like Miso.' Sasuke hissed back. "Hope you like Miso." Naruto said breathing out of his mouth. "Boys!" Minato raised his voice, causing both boys to shut up that instant.  
A knock was heard from the door followed by a chuunin walking in. "Hokage-sama, the elders want to have an emergency meeting, right now. I'm truly sorry that I disturbed you." Minato massaged his temples as he stood up. "I will be back soon, you two, talk the issues you have with each other out before I come back." Minato said as he walked out of his office, though before the door opening he turned around and looked both Sasuke and Naruto in the eye. "Don't dare to do anything stupid." He said strict before he left. Naruto sighed in relieve as he then turned his face towards Sasuke. Who was staring emotionless at the desk. Suddenly he turned his face to Naruto.  
"But your surname is Uzumaki ,right?" Sasuke asked looking a little confused. It was actually pretty cute, not that the blond would admit that. "Yeah, so?" Naruto sounded ruder than he planned to sound. "But Minato's surname is Namikaze?"  
"I got my mother's surname.' Naruto explained. "But she is dead?"  
"Yeah so? I can still have her surname even though she is dead." Naruto turned his head a different direction, though not even two second later he started feeling guilty.  
"My dad gave me the surname of my mother so I won't forget about her because she died the day I was born, and I don't have any memories of her. I still wanted to carry something of her, so I agreed to have her surname instead of '_Namikaze'_." Naruto explained. A silence fell in the room, and the blond boy couldn't really take the silence. It was just way too awkward . "Anyway! What is your story. I mean, with my old man and all." Naruto said as he sat on the desk. "None of your business." Sasuke muttered. 'I told you mine, you bastard."  
"Fine, my old sensei went rogue, so Minato-sensei took me in his team. As simple as that." Sasuke said folding is arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.  
"Rogue, doesn't that bother you at all?" "I saw it coming."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"What is this a interview right now? Mind your own damn business."  
Naruto chuckled. "I see, you were either scared or you liked your sensei." Naruto said with a smirk. "We are talking about the snake sanin, Orochimaru." Naruto facial expression changed quickly.  
"So it was the first one?"  
"You are an idiot. How is it possible? Minato-sensei is the freaking Hokage, that he has a son like .. That. I feel pity for him."  
"I feel pity for him for having you as his student, an arrogant selfish bastard." Naruto hissed . 

"I can see thunder between you two, seriously you two act like academy kids. " Minato said as he suddenly was sitting on his chair. "Cool! You should really teach me the flying thunder god jutsu! I can go pranking and get away with it." Naruto said excited.  
"And that is the reason why I am not teaching you this jutsu yet." Minato said making Naruto pout. "What are you, six?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.  
"I have been thinking, you both have been wrong. Naruto you started fighting. Sasuke you were the cause with your rudeness, so it would be only fare if both of you got punished."  
"P-P-Punished?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said. "You two have from this day on, guard duty. Early in the morning and late at night, you have the afternoons to rest. That is it. You two are dismissed now."  
"Wait dad! Guard duty is the most borings job ever!"  
"And that is why it is called a punishment." Minato said.  
'Tsk, just get is over with." Sasuke muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: In this chapter (as you can see from the title) is a violent chapter, with killing, blood, decapitation, a pshyco killer, and around 3 sexual referring sentences. (starting around paragraph 4)**

**Chapter 5 "the killing spree"**

You would think guard duty was doable. Just standing at your post with a pair of binoculars. Well, that is what normal people would think. Actually it was the most boring job ever. You just had to keep watching even though nothing was coming, you weren't allowed to take a nap, nor to grab something to eat. Naruto took a deep breath. Neither was the weather that good. It was cloudy and the wind was quite strong. It would be probably storming soon, since all the animals already found shelter. Naruto sighed annoyed as he sat on the ground of the tower they were forst to spend the entire night and morning in. His eyes looked from the clouds to Sasuke who was staring at the forest with a strict look. He wasn't ugly. He was under the category of boys most man would be gay for. His skin could be compared to that of a doll, while his hair was as black as the night, just like his eyes. His face was just perfect. It was only a huge pity that the raven was a big jerk.

'Oi, Sasuke." Naruto said, but didn't get a response . "Oi Sasuke! … Sasuke?! Oi .. Sasuke-kuunnn … Sasuke-chan? .. Saaasssuuu-cchhaaan." Naruto received a smack on his head. "Baka, speak towards your seniors with respect." "You are around the same age as I am!" "There is a huge difference of experience and knowledge between us, baka." Sasuke said as he threw the binoculars towards Naruto. "I refuse to call you 'Senpai', you are not worth that…Ittaaaii!" Naruto rubbed his head as it received another hit. "Theme! You want me to hit you!" Naruto hissed as he looked at Sasuke. "Try me.' Sasuke said, his eyes death serious. "Nah … Your eyes are familiar .. As if I have seen them a lot of times ." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around. "You are not from Konoha, are you?" Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke hiss at him and turning his face. "I haven't seen you around often." Naruto added. "I live in the forest not far from the walls, big deal." Sasuke said, he almost sounded moody. Scrap that, he was moody. "The nearest village is an hour away." "Dimbo has a head for geography. What a surprise. If you really want to know, it is an old wooden house near a lake. No neighbours." Sasuke said as he grabbed for a kunai and swung it around his index finger. He was defiantly bored. 'I was just wondering. I live inside the village, few blocks away from the Hokage building. It is not that big, neither that small. It is good enough for my old man and me. " Naruto said as he starched himself. "Still your eyes are familiar, I just don't know where I have seen them before."

Naruto closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again when he sensed something. He quickly stood up an grabbed the binoculars. 'I feel something … It feels like hidden grass shinobi's. They are near the Uchiha district." Naruto said as he couldn't see the shinobi's through the binoculars but he could sure sense them._ 'Damn it, they are good hidden. Would this bastard even believe me?" _Naruto thought. "Fare enough, try to keep up." Sasuke said as he leaped off the tower. Naruto quickly followed him. Still a bit amazed that the raven believed in his sensing abilities. "How come you believe me?" Naruto asked while he ran a few meters behind Sasuke. "Your mother is an Uzumaki, giving at least half the sensing abilities of an Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he didn't even turn around. "How come you know the abilities of the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked, though he didn't get an answer. They stood in front of the Uchiha district. "Where are they?" Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm not sure where exactly, but it is north from here, 200 meters .. End of the street turn right and then…" "They are trying to steal from the Uchiha temple." Sasuke hissed as he didn't even let Naruto finish. Naruto had a hard time keeping up. The raven was fast. "They are underground!" Naruto shouted. "How deep?" 'I estimate a meter of 4, but I am not sure how many there are.' Naruto said. "This will be fun." Sasuke smirked as he saw what was in front of him. Naruto looked confused seeing four Uchihas standing and talking to each other on the ground where the criminals were hidden under. "Stay back." 'Don't order me around! I can fight!" Naruto shouted. "Tsk, be my back up then." Sasuke said as he muttered something under his breath. He jumped straight up the four Uchihas. "TAKE COVER!" Sasuke shouted, but Naruto wasn't sure if he was talking to the Uchihas, or to him. He just knew from the chakra he sensed around Sasuke's fist that he was about to break the earth crust. He quickly covered his head with his hands. Naruto could hear a big stones falling everywhere around him, and he knew if one of those big pieces would hit him, he would walk around with a headache for a long time. "Ugh!" Somebody pulled Naruto from his collar back, just before a giant rock fell on the place he just stood. "Nyah!" Naruto eyes widened as he saw an Uchiha standing before him holding a kunai in his hand. He was the same boy who stood there talking a few seconds ago. When the dust cleared up. Naruto and the Uchiha in front of him got up. Still standing in a fighting position even though they were hiding behind a building, just like the other Uchihas did. Probably waiting for an opening to attack 

"Yo." Sasuke said as he wiped the dust off his shoulder and he looked at the big hole he had created with his punch. Inside the hole were 6 shinobis from the hidden grass village. They looked shocked. 'B-but the chakra surpassing pills, how is this possible?" One said in shock. "Kagami! Don't let your guard down!" The other shinobi shouted as they jumped out of the hole. A little silence fell.  
"Give up, and I will spare your lives." Sasuke said. "You! You would spare our lives! I can kill you before anybody notice!" "Yeah! You messed with the wrong guys!" Few man said. They were smirking, seeing the victory already. "He is a good looking young man, maybe we can get some money out of him. Make sure you don't cut that pretty face open." The man next to what seemed to be the captain said. The captain smirked, rather perverted. "You are right, we could even have some fun with that body before we sell it off." The man said licking his lips "Imagine the untouched skin under those clothes." For a moment Naruto had the feeling to puke, those man were disgusting. That was no way to talk about another human's body. Talking as if it is a piece of meat. Even worse, a toy.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard, causing Naruto to look up seeing Sasuke chuckled, they chuckles turned into laughs, the laugh became louder, and then stopped. The grass shinobis looked confused. "You mean this body?" Sasuke asked, his facial expression turning into an seductive and amused one. For a moment Naruto was shocked. "_Don't tell me he is into that stuff!" _Naruto thought, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Tsk, what is that damn slut doing." The Uchiha in front of Naruto muttered. Causing Naruto to looked questioned at him. Were they familiar with each other? "I don't hear **that** often, I guess I am flattered hearing it from my enemy , but you know what?" Sasuke hand reached for the zipper of his white blouse. "Since you are a soon to be death man…" His hand unzipped his blouse, showing off his upper body. "I will grand your last wish." Sasuke said even winking playfully. The grass ninja's looked shocked, and the leader was frowning. "Don't underestimate us!" He shouted. Though his eyes widened as the raven disappeared in front of him. Sasuke suddenly stood behind him, not even facing the criminal. He put his kusanagi back, but nobody has seen him use it. Naruto eyes widened as suddenly the two grass ninja's each a side of the captain were decapitated. Their heads falling off their bodies and rolling over the floor after a few seconds of mere silence. The captain's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Sasuke, who looked back having the amusing look in his eyes. "A-a-attack!" The captain yelled. As the three man ran towards Sasuke to attack him. One swung with his sword, while the other threw a bunch of kunai towards him, but Sasuke jumped up, standing on the blade while blocking the kunais with his kusanagi. He the literally stuck the kusanagi through the eye of the man with the sword. He then jumped backwards but kicked the man while he was on it. Once Sasuke landed, he turned around his kusanagi blocking the katana of the man who wanted to attack him from behind. The man jumped back, but before he knew it, Sasuke stood behind him piercing his blade right through his back. He then used the man's body as a shield when the last man threw kunai's with paper bombs at him. The body got burned, and Sasuke pulled his blade out of the man and kicked the body away. He grabbed a kunai that the man threw at him and threw it right back. The Kunai hit his heart and exploded. Leaving only one guy behind.

Sasuke turned his head at the captain, who was frozen from fear. He tried to run, but tripped and fell on the ground. Desperately he looked behind him seeing the raven walking towards him. Blood dripping off his kusanagi. 'Don't come closer!" The man shouted. His body sweating and shaking, his eye tearing. "I didn't steal anything! I was just doing what I had been assigned to do!" The man shouted. Sasuke stood still in front of him. Raising his kusanagi."Please I am begging you, I have a wife and children!" The man closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted, pushing the Uchiha in front of him aside as he ran towards Sasuke. Grabbing his hand so he couldn't stab the man with his blade. "What are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed annoyed as he tried to pull his hand out of Naruto's grip. "I can't let you do this! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted struggling to keep the control. "What are you talking about you moron!" Sasuke hissed kicking Naruto in his stomach, causing him to caught blood and fall on his knees. "You are way too dumb and young to understands these things!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who refused to get away in front of the man. "Sasuke listen to me! You don't have to kill him, you didn't have to kill any of them!" Naruto shouted. "Why stopping me now? Are you telling me that you feel pity for this man?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little more calm. 'Yes, no! I mean .. We can question him!" "I already know enough, no need to question trash like that!" Sasuke hissed. "Now get away before I kill you with him!" The raven added. "I refuse! You are not killing him!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke frowned, pulling the blond by his hair and throwing him literally aside. "Listen stupid!" Sasuke hissed kicking the blond in the ribs. ' ' . . !" Sasuke said in between the kicks.

"You are one hell of a burden ever since I met you." The raven added turning his back at the blond as he walked back at the man. Once again he raised his blade. "Where were we." The Uchiha said with a creepy smile on his face, but suddenly the raven froze. His eyes widening In shock as he dropped his weapon. "You aren't like this .. No human is like this. Sasuke .. You are human, stay human…" Naruto whispered as he hugged the raven tight. "So stop this, jail is enough … Jail is more than enough for him, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "How .. Can you still move?" Sasuke's voice was barley a whisper. Naruto walked In front of Sasuke, so he blocked the sight of the scared shinobis behind him. Naruto was covered in bruises, and that was only his face. He must at least have two fractured ribs. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, but still he was standing in front of Sasuke, as if he was totally fine. Smiling a friendly smile, like nobody had beaten him up. "I prefer that bastard Sasuke more.." Naruto whispered. His eyes widening as Sasuke hand reached for his face. For a moment Naruto was scared that the raven would hit him again, but he refused to show fear. From the looks of it, the Uchiha didn't get any other reaction, but fear. The blond saw it in his eyes. The satisfaction of killing, only a monster would have that, but what caused the raven to become like this? It was a mystery for the Uzumaki, but he will find out. No matter the cost.  
Naruto's eyes widened once he felt the cold hand of the raven rest on his cheek, cherishing the bruise he had made there with a look in his eyes that showed regret and pity. His thumb lowered to Naruto swollen lip, also letting his thumb slightly cherish it. His eyes focusing on it, and while he was looking so calm. His eyes looked like black pearls. Naruto felt his cheek heat up once their eyes crossed. What was this weird feeling all of the sudden?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sasuke's past will be explained in other chapters, for now stick with the curiosity of not knowing what is the bond between Itachi and Sasuke is.  
Yes this story involves a lot of brother love also between Izuna and Madara. (Itachi's cousins).  
* Izuna refers Itachi als Itachi-nii, pure out of respect and because they are very close. **

**Chapter 6 "the main branch of the Uchiha clan"**

The blond smiled a warm smile and titled his head a little to the left. "Let's get going." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, but once he opened them he saw big red eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Not as if he never had seen the sharingan eye before, he had friend from the Uchiha clan. He had seen those cursed eyes a lot of times, but it was the reflection in those big red eyes that shocked him. The criminal, who Naruto tried to save. Got beaten for to keep him alive. Was standing behind him holding a katana to pierce it right through Naruto so he could stab the raven as well. The man was probably desperate. Jiraiya , once told him that in desperate times people see friends, comrades and people who helped them as their enemy. It was a normal human reaction to try to survive, but sometimes the things people do during those moments were insane.

Before Naruto could react, or even blink the man behind him dropped his weapon and was shaking on the spot. Naruto could sense the present of a genjutsu around the man, but he was too busy staring at Sasuke's kusanagi right next to Naruto's face, the tip pointing at the man's neck ready to stab anytime, but even though the movement was so fast and sudden, Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke was only threatening the man, and not really trying to kill him. The genjutsu disappeared and the man fell on his knees panting, shaking and sweating. "Monster … You are a monster!" The man cried out as he looked up from the ground at Sasuke, but from fear he quickly lowered his head to the ground again.

Naruto looked from the man to Sasuke who then put his kusanagi back. Naruto eyes caught a roll in the man's pocket which he grabbed from him, though the man didn't show any reaction to it. He was literally too shocked to notice. Naruto wanted to open the scroll, but a hand gently stopped him. Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha who had pulled him away from the rocks. He smiled kindly.  
'Don't open it, if you do you will be caught in a nasty genjutsu only Uchiha's from the main branch can get out off. I request you to give that scroll to me to make sure it will be back save.' The boy around his age said. Naruto nodded. "Thank you very much." The Uchiha said as he then turned his face at Sasuke, his expression changed suddenly, but so did Sasuke's.  
"Sasuke." The boy said as he frowned. "Izuna." Sasuke said back, no honorification what so ever.  
Naruto could feel a dangerous tension, and it scared him. "Typical, a savage like you, bursting in and taking reckless action like that. I really couldn't expect any less."  
"Well, I don't see you making your royal hands dirty." "Tsk, you should have informed either the clan leader, or any other person part of the main branch." Izuna said.  
"First of all, if I did, those scumbags would have walked away with one of our clan scrolls, secondly why would I ask permission from ego heads like you. It is stupid rule to begin with and third, I how pitiful it is, I did not break any rule since you practically were here the entire time if there was anything I did against your stupid rules book you could have told me, of course if you have the balls for it." Sasuke said. "Tsk, you damn bitch. Even a little girl can crush you." The Uchiha by the name Izuna said getting a little closer. 'You really think a little girl like you would even stand a change." Sasuke said also getting a little closer. Naruto could see the thunder between them .. Or it was the storm which could start any moment. "Awkward.." Naruto thought taking a few steps back, but accidently bumped into another Uchiha. "I'm sorry." Naruto quickly said as he saw the three other Uchiha's look rather troubled. "Never mind, It is fine.." The man who looked around his 20's said.  
"Say .. Are those two always arguing like that?" Naruto asked, as the two were still insulting each other. "Pretty much, every time they cross paths." The man answered. "How come? Aren't they from the same .. Well .. Clan?" Naruto asked. "Well, even in the Uchiha clan everybody isn't the same. Even we are separated qua blood." The man said his eyes narrowing a little as he looked at Sasuke. "I will explain it." Another guys said suddenly having a whiteboard in his hands with some markers. "Aah, cool!" Naruto said. 

"The clan was formed by the oldest son of the Sage of six path, we all know the basic story. Our clan is famous for our skills, but especially for our Sharingan." The guy started explaining as he drew the famous sharingan eye on the white board. "But as you know, not everybody in our clan possesses these eyes. Some of us aren't blessed with it, but some of us are. It has to do with our bloodline. You got people whose blood is mixed with non Uchiha blood, those people do not poses the sharingan, but those who have 50% Uchiha blood can break out of an easy sharingan genjutsu, but do not poses the eyes themselves. But those who have 71% Uchiha blood can awaken the weakest sharingan form, people who poses 80% Uchiha blood can activate a stronger sharingan, but still not the strongest. Then you have Uchiha with 90% Uchiha blood who can fully awaken the sharingan, these people who have 80 to 90% Uchiha blood are considered normal Uchihas. Those who have lower are the once we consider weak, but then you have the Uchiha main branch who have 100% pure Uchiha blood, think about the clan leader, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Madara and of course.." The guy looked up from his white board. "Uchiha Izuna." He said. "What makes them so special than? They are just pure, that sit?" "No." The guy started drawing again on his white board. "Those who are 100% Uchiha can awaken the mangekyou sharingan. That is why they are so special, it is the strongest eye form of all, well except from the rinnengan." The guy said and threw the white board away. "Aah, I see." Naruto said smiling at the guy. "So if Izuna is 100% an Uchiha, what is Sasuke then?" Naruto asked looking more excited than he should have been. "Uchiha Sasuke …" The man around his 20s said as he frowned a little. Is approximately less than 45% Uchiha. He doesn't live in the Uchiha district, nobody knows who is parents are and he isn't talking about who actually raised him." The man said. "rumours say his parents died after his birth and a women in the forest known as Lady Mito raised him. Though it are only rumours."  
"But, his eyes…?" Naruto looked confused. Was he imagining the red eyes? No .. But .. He is confused. The genjutsu, the red eyes … How come? Naruto shook his head, trying to change the topic in his mind 'So .. Why do they act like they hate each other? Because one of them is from the main branch and the other isn't ?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke and Izuna.. "No one knows, they just hate each other." "One time, when they both were just genin, they fought each other. I remember they were literally pulling each other's hair and ripping each other clothes off. It was so difficult to break them apart, it took Obito-san and Kakashi-san half an hour to break those two apart."

"You bloody bastard, you just ask to get killed." Sasuke hissed a nerve visible on his head. "Oh really, how are you. ' Mixed blood' going to kill me? With a kunai?" Izuna had a cocky smile on his face. "Ha, I don't even need more than a kunai to kick your lame ass!" Sasuke hissed. "I want to see you try, if I haven't killed you before you could even grab a Kunai." Izuna hissed back. They both narrowed their eyes, you could just see the lighting between them. "What aren't you going to use that damn eyes of yours?' Sasuke hissed "Jealous? You can't even dream of getting them.' Izuna said activating his sharingan. "Tsk .. You wish." Sasuke said. "Tsk .. I don't even need my sharingan to beat you." Izuna said his sharingan deactivating. "Tsk, you're fearing me that little?! I will show you, you scum!" Sasuke hissed grabbing Izuna by the collar his fist ready to hit the other in the face. 

"Wow,wow,wow!" Obito grabbed Sasuke's upper arm as he wrapped his other arm around his wrist and pulled him back. While a hand grabbed Izuna's shoulder. Izuna froze and his eyes widened. "Ow shit.." Izuna curses seeing Uchiha Itachi behind him giving him the '_You are going to get it'_ look.  
"What are you doing! Let go of me!" Sasuke hissed struggling against Obito's grip , though he just tightened his grip. "Come, come Sasuke. You should be grateful..." Obito said, but got punched right in the face. 'Itttaaaaii!" Obito said rubbing his cheek. "You are violent! Why can't you act more like a gentleman." Obito said putting on a sad face. 'Tsk.' Sasuke hissed. "Such a pity of that cute face." Obito said even sobbing a little. "Neh? What?" Sasuke asked looking confused at Obito's sobbing face. 'WHY AREN'T YOU INNOCENT AND CUTE! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE!" "What …" "Polite, helpful, and on top of all the perfect forbidden fantasy!" "Obito-san, would you mind to keep your thoughts to yourself." Itachi said politely. "…Ah .. Yes .. I am sorry." Obito muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "So now getting to the point." Itachi said looking strict at Izuna. "What is going on?" He asked. "Why ask me? He is the cause of that hole, and those death people … Owh and that paralyzed one there." Izuna said. 'Cause I said so." Itachi said and the glare he gave Izuna that moment was scaring even Naruto and he was standing a couple of meters away from the whole scene, though he noticed Sasuke hiding his eyes with his bangs. What was he trying to do? He even took a few steps back and slowly tried to hide behind Obito. Was he hiding from Itachi-san? Why would he be hiding. Itachi was one of the nicest shinobis in the entire world, he would never use violent with no reason.

"Well some criminals tried to rub from the temple, well .. He just came bursting in and well .. You can guess the rest. Though I told him he was being reckless with his actions, so we were in a discussion and well .. Long story short, that lame savage there thinks he can take me on, I must admit I also kind of challenged him." Izuna said crossing his arms. "I see." Itachi said as he looked around him. Seeing the big hole in the ground, and the dead bodied, they were already starting to smell. He turned his face towards Obito only to see the raven gone. Itachi frowned a little, but then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, boy. I'm not going to hurt you or anything so, stop hiding behind Obito-san."  
Obito couldn't help but to smile a little, feeling Sasuke's grip on his shirt. He had sneaked behind Obito, planning on getting out of everyone's sight. "Aah, he is being shy." Obito said. "I said I won't hurt you." Itachi said his voice showing that this was the last warning. Not that he sounded mean, he just sounded more serious. Sasuke sighed standing next to Obito, turning his face to the left and looking at the ground. Itachi sighed. And took a stap forward grabbing Sasuke by his upper arm and pulling him away from Obito. Though he might have pulled harder than he had meant to. Sasuke bumped against him and tried to break free from Itachi's grip, but he failed and was driving Itachi to the edge of frustration. Sasuke looked up, but he quickly regretted it once his eyes met with Itachi's. He stopped resisting and they looked at each other. Itachi hands shoved Sasuke's bangs behind his ear and then smiled kind. He let go of Sasuke. "What is your name?" He asked. Surprising everybody who was present there. "Sasuke." Sasuke said. "I like that name, it is a pretty name." Itachi said. 'Thanks." Sasuke muttered. "Try to be more careful next time, not only for your own safety but also for the safety of the people around you, alright?" Itachi said, his voice sweet and kind.  
".. H-Hai.." Sasuke said. "Good, owh by the way." Itachi said zipping the zipper up from Sasuke's white blouse. "You will catch a cold." He said causing Sasuke to look rather surprised. "Obito, get rid of those bodies, they are starting to rot.' Itachi said as he walked away. "Wait! Is het getting away with all of this! Itachi-nii!" Izuna shouted. "Why not? He caught the criminals right? Okay the smell of the dead bodies and that giant hole in the ground are minor points, but we can fix that. The important thing is that our grandfathers scrolls are safe and sound, right?" Itachi said as he grabbed the scroll from Izuna's hands. "By the way, I don't think your nii-san would like to hear about this fight you almost had." Itachi said with a little smirk as he walked away. "W-wait! Don't tell Madara-niisan!" Izuna shouted running after Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Even though It was my birthday 13****th**** of March and tomorrow is my party, I still managed to upload this of course ignoring my homework for this ;). *Please note that Sasuke is lying towards Naruto. **

**Chapter 7 "The sleeping beauty"**

_ "Uchihas are weird sometimes. I never really get them. If Sasuke had less than 45% Uchiha blood, then he shouldn't have those red eyes, but I am pretty sure I have seen those sharingan. He has them, I am sure of it, but it doesn't make sense! Did that guy just lied to me about that whole bloodline thing. No, why would he?"_ Frustrated Naruto walked faster towards his father's office.  
_Maybe I should just ask dad, but on the other hand .. It is none of my business. This Sasuke is nothing but trouble…. Damn it! I have to know! _ Naruto walked up the stairs, up to his father's office with a small rapport about what had happened that afternoon. Though it was almost dinner time now. Sasuke wrote the rapport quick, and Naruto was kind of amazed how quickly he could bring his thoughts in words and just write it down.

Naruto walked in the halls of the Hokage building, looking at the portraits of the first second and third Hokage until he reached the door of the office. He knocked a couple of times and just opened the door without waiting for any answers. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Minato said, as he was sitting ready to say that the moment Naruto walked in. "You sensed me coming right." Naruto said sounding a little moody. "Thanks for giving me guard duty anyway." Naruto added as he showed the rapport in his hand, but it was then that he noticed the second person in the room. "Itachi-san …" Naruto said surprised. Itachi smiled kindly at him. "Nice seeing you again." He said as he then turned his head towards Minato. "I'm sorry for bothering you Hokage-sama. I will take my leave now." Itachi said as he disappeared from the room. "What was Itachi-san doing here?" Naruto asked as he put the rapport on Minato's desk. Minato didn't answer instead he quickly read the rapport that Naruto had given him. "I see, so that explains it." Minato said throwing the rapport back on his desk. "You are ignoring me, dad." Naruto reminded Minato. "Itachi just wanted some personal information of a certain shinobis." Minato said. "I'm glad the situated has turned out fine. Tell Sasuke you both did fine." "Both? .. Well it was Sasuke who had killed most of them .. I could never .. Kill someone." "I know, and I hope you won't have to for a long time, but if my sources are right." Minato leaned on the end of his chair as he looked out of the window. "You were the one who managed to stop Sasuke and leave one man alive for questioning. You did a great for the situation you were in. I am proud of you, son" Minato said as he smiled at his son, who smiled back. "Yeaah .. I can still feel his kicks in my ribs though." 'Are you badly injured?" "Not at all, I heal quick." Naruto said still smiling a bright smile. "Well I have to go, Still got the entire night to go … For the entire week." Naruto said putting on a sad face. "I am not lightening your punishment." Minato said. "Damn it .. I better get going then. See you around." Naruto said and walked out of the office, putting his hands behind his head as he walked towards the tower he had been sitting in for a while now.

Though the thoughts of Itachi in his father office was somehow bugging him. Something was odd, and his Uzumaki senses could feel it. What was Itachi doing there anyway, furthermore he was looking way more serious than he usually is. Was something bothering Itachi? And if .. What would it have been? Minato said that he had asked for some personal information of a certain shinobis. Why would he? Naruto stopped walking his facial expression serious and confused . If he remembered right, Itachi was acting rather weird once he looked at Sasuke. Why was Sasuke trying to hide in the first place. This all lead to one thing. THEY ARE SECRET LOVERS! Naruto felt himself choke on his own saliva. Uchiha Itachi … D-d-dating .. Sasuke?! No.. The idea was making Naruto rather sick. Those two looked alike, they could pass as close family, brothers even! For brothers to date each other! Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. Though the forbidden love was .. Well .. A little turn on, and they were both really pretty. More blood flew towards Naruto's head. Until something hit his head, causing him to fall. "Oi!' Naruto shouted seeing Sasuke on top of a tree, having thrown an apple at his head. "I didn't like the expression on your face, what was the brainless head of yours thinking?" Sasuke said as he threw another apple at Naruto, but this time Naruto caught it. "Eat up, is going to be a long night." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto. 'Nah, Sasuke. I brought the rapport to my dad." 'Yeah." "And I saw Itachi-san in his office." "Hnn." "Never mind …" Naruto said as he jumped on another branch not far from the one where Sasuke was sitting on.

Naruto took a bite of the apple and stared blank in front of him. 'Nah, Sasuke?" Naruto said turning his head to look at Sasuke. "You said you lived in the forest not far from here, do you live alone? Or with someone?" "Just for your information I am not interested in you blondie, so don't bother.' Sasuke said causing Naruto to almost choke again. 'T-t-that w-w-was n-n-ot !" "I know .. I was just kidding with ya." Sasuke said though his voice was still emotionless even though he just said he made a joke. "Wait you make jokes?!" Naruto said in shock. "Hn, don't get use to them, kiddo." "Stop calling me names! You are not even a year older than me!" "Don't dare to compare me with you." Sasuke hissed back. "Tsk, do you ever show other emotions except of anger, moody or emotionless." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms in a childish way. He didn't get any response, so he decided to stay quit too. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It was getting late, and the sky was getting darker too. The Uzumaki yawned, and before he noticed it himself he had dozed in a light sleep. 

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and shook his head slowly. "That idiot, though .. What could you expect from a kid." Sasuke muttered under his breath, seeing the blond boy smiled slightly in his sleep, while making soft snoring sounds. He looked peaceful and so calm. Is that how everybody looks like when he or she sleeps? Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes. "_Damn today really isn't my day. First losing from sensei again, then this brat and to top it all I almost got caught by Itachi. How I managed to take my distance from him for 18 years, and now thanks to that bitch of a Izuna he caught me. But there is no way he could know. Could he? Fugaku said it himself. Stay out of his life, he wouldn't tell him a thing, neither is there anyone else who knows. I shouldn't worry about small things. I'm just overreacting." _Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head back to look at Naruto. He was leaning more and more to the left. 'I should wake him up.." Sasuke muttered, but before he could do anything the blonde leaned a little too much to the left and fell off the branch. He woke up that instant, screaming his lungs out, but instead of falling on the hard ground he fell straight into Sasuke's arms. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the ground and then at Sasuke.  
"pfew, that could have broken my neck." Naruto said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "You screamed like a little girl, scardy cat." Sasuke said. 'W-what! Take that back you stupid bastard." Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Tsk.' He hissed as he dropped Naruto on the ground.

"That hurt!" Naruto shouted rubbing his butt. "You are heavy, eat some less will ya." Sasuke said as he walked away. "Maybe you should lift some more!" Naruto said, but his comment got completely ignored. He jumped back on his feet and sprinted the little distance between Sasuke and him. Sasuke was damn fast, almost just as fast as Minato was. He managed to get from the branch he was sitting on the ground fast than people could blink. 'Anyway, Sasuke .." Naruto said as he now walked next to the Uchiha, who was still ignoring him. "Remember those four guys, who were standing on the spot you made a hole in?!" Naruto said chuckling a little, the sentence sounded weird. "Hn." Sasuke responded. "Well one of them explained me something about the Uchiha blood line." 'So?" 'Well, they said that people who had less than 50% Uchiha blood in them aren't able to activate any kind of sharingan, right?" 'Yeah, you paid some attention. He must have used some kind of lame drawings." "He didn't have to!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, causing the blonde to blush a little. 'He insisted on drawing it.' Naruto muttered. "Anyway! They said you are less than 45% Uchiha, and that you are quite a unknown figure, but well .. How come you have the sharingan? Ya know while you are one of those mixed bloods?" Naruto asked, but didn't got a respond. "Or is this a personal and impolite question?" "Mixed blood are getting mostly the worse treatment within the clan, it is an insult calling them mixed blood, but I don't care. It doesn't mean anything to me." Sasuke said. "Then answer.' Naruto said as they reached the tower they were standing a couple of hours ago. "I'm not interested in sharing any details with a brat like you." Sasuke said as he sat down and looked at the sky. "In that cause, I'm just going to ask Itachi-san or Madara-san, they are nice to me. They wouldn't mind to explain it to me. You jerk.' Naruto added in the end as he also sat down besides Sasuke. "Why do you want to know that?" Sasuke asked after a few silence seconds. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He noticed that the Uchiha started talking once he mentioned people from the main branch of the Uchiha clan. 'I'm just curious, It is not like I am going to tell the word." Naruto muttered. "Tsk, the reason why I possess these eyes is because …. I never knew my parents, I only know that they are Uchihas. Plus Orochimaru experienced a lot with my eyes to help me to possess those eyes. That is it.' Sasuke said, not even looking at Naruto. 

Naruto frowned, he didn't know how .. But he could just feel that the Uchiha was either lying, or not telling the entire truth. "Anyway.' Sasuke said this time turning his head towards Naruto. "If you tell anyone that I have these eyes …" "You will kill me?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke shook his head. 'They will steal my eyeballs, and so making me blind. Only team Minato knows I possess these eyes, so you better stay quit." Sasuke said, his eyes turning into the cursed red eyes. "Don't bother, I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway." Naruto said frowning , turning his head to a different direction. The two were at least quit for what seemed like 3 hours. Naruto was getting sleepy and a had a hard time staying awake. However he refused to sleep, not with the bastard next to him. Speaking of the bastard. Naruto turned his face to his right. Sasuke's head was leaning on his knees, with his arms wrapped around them. How could he stand guard while he wasn't even looking around him. "Oi, teme." Naruto said frowning, as he wanted shook the raven next to him. Naruto's hand reached for Sasuke's arm, his fingers wrapped around the raven's wrist to slightly shake him. Sasuke's body got off balance, causing his head to fall on Naruto's chest and his body automatically following to get nearer the heat source. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the raven's eyes closed and his breathing calm and slow. He wasn't even making a sound. He almost looked death, if it wasn't for his breathing. Sasuke crawled closer to Naruto, his hand slightly pulling on Naruto's shirt while his one leg wrapped itself around Naruto's. Still with surprise Naruto was sitting there, just staring. For at least 3 minutes. His eyes softened and a little smile appeared on his face. "Your are still a kid yourself." He whispered, wrapping his arm around Sasuke and slowly stroked his hair. Causing the raven to smile a little in his sleep. He was probably having a good dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I'm exhausted, thanks to school -_- I just hope you guys like the chapter I managed the write during this busy week.**

**Chapter 8 "Let's become friend!"**

"Wake up, you two have been sleeping long enough already. It is almost 9 A.M. " Minato whispered slowly shaking his son's shoulder to wake him up. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke?" He said, but both were sleeping too deep to even hear him. Minato sighed as he crossed his arms. "Aren't you two cute together!" He said, well almost shouting, waking both boys up that instant. "Nani!? Neh? Wah?!" Sasuke looked confused around him and immediately backed away when he saw that he was sleeping half on Naruto. 'Ugh! Eiuw!" He threw the orange/ black jacket off him right on Naruto's head. "Oi teme!" 'Usuratonkachi, why didn't you wake me up!" "Tsk! Why did you fall asleep in the first place, weren't you the grown-up, tsk **kiddo**." "You little brat! I show you!" Sasuke hissed showing his fist in a threatening way. "Tsk, you could sleep on the ground, I couldn't care less!" "I wouldn't have cared in the first place!" "What a lovely weather today, isn't it?" Minato said, smiling kindly at both boys who looked confused at him. "Isn't .. It?" He said his kind smile getting a creepy effect now. "Yeah totally!" Naruto said uncomfortable. "I guess." Sasuke muttered looking away. "Let's go to my office and talk about your guard duty, which you both have miserably failed since you two fell asleep." Minato said. "In my defense, it was him who fell asleep in the tree first." "OI theme! I woke up, you didn't. The only reason why I let you rest on me is because I wanted to return the favour for catching me!" Naruto shouted. "Ugh your voice is so annoying In the morning!" Sasuke hissed. "So is your breath!" "You little…" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he got grabbed by his wrist while Naruto got thrown over Minato shoulder and before they knew it, they were teleported in Minato's office. Minato threw Naruto off his shoulder straight in Sasuke's arms and then sat down on his desk. 'You guys never stop fighting .." He sighed. Sasuke hissed dropping Naruto on the ground, causing the blond to fall on his ass. "Teme!" He hissed as he stood up.

"I am just going straight into business. The good thing is, that you two stopped the rogue ninja's from robbing the Uchiha temples. The clan leader was happy about your sensing abilities Naruto. Sasuke, he was quit mad about the mess you made there." "He things I am a mess myself, you don't see me even care a little.' Sasuke said crossing his arms. "Sasuke, don't get cocky with me now." Minato said narrowing his eyes as he looked the raven in his eyes. Sasuke sighed apologizing immediately. "Scared, bastard?" Naruto whispered. "You have never seen your father furious, have you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. "I am a good boy, what can I say?" Naruto said chuckling a little. 'Spoiled brat." Sasuke muttered as Minato continued. "However, Itachi-san was so polite to inform his father about your actions. He said…" Minato paused grabbing a few papers. "He said that you decisions were made for several reasons. The hole you made was to both capture the rogue ninja's and for the others to see the underground tunnels they had created. Now the tunnel can be destroyed. For the death bodies. Itachi said it was for both self-defence and only one person was needed to get further information about their plans. The others would have been killed anyway for their attempt to steal from the Uchiha clan. Fugaku agreed with him later." Minato said putting his papers away. 

"What are you trying to tell me with this?" Sasuke asked. "As I have told you before, this will sooner or later become your downfall." Minato said leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers on his desk. From the way Minato was sitting, Naruto could already tell that this wasn't the first time they had a conversation like this. Minato was form nature a fatherly overprotective type. Naruto knew that. "When that time comes, I make sure I won't become a burden to anyone." Sasuke said causing Naruto to look shocked at the Uchiha. He frowned. "Sasuke." Minato said having a strict and serious tone in his voice, almost mad. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "Stay out of this." Sasuke hissed. 'Oi! You think when the time comes you so 'called' make the wrong turn. That Konoha will turn its back at you!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto .." "No! How dare you think so low about the nation my father is Hokage of!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke by his collar. "You think we will just kill you when we can't handle you. You're wrong! We would chase you, we would beat sense into your dumb head, we would tie you up and torture you until you turn back at the right path, we would do everything to help you, but we will never, ever, ever! Leave our comrades to die!" Naruto shouted. For a moment both Minato and Sasuke were silenced. "You are truly just a kid." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's wrist and slightly putting pressure on it, until Naruto could hear his bones crack and he was forced to let go. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Hokage-sama. If you don't mind I will take my leave now and see you at night when my guard duty begins again." Sasuke said bowing and then leaving the office. "Oi! Wait!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him. "I had it with your rudeness, you are nothing but a cocky brat!" Naruto hissed walking behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around causing Naruto to bump into him. "Let me ask you this, Naruto." Sasuke said. "If I ever was to attack Konoha, what would you do?" Sasuke asked. 'Stupid question, I would stop you no matter what." "Would you kill me?" "Of course not! I will beat you until you have learned your lesson." "Some things can't be taught.' Sasuke said. "What do you mean?!" "hhnn.. You are not a shinobis for very long. You will see someday yourself.' Sasuke wanted to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around pushing him against the wall. "I am sick of you already!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you really want to know, ask your godfather. He knows all about it." "What do you mean?" 'It has already been 3 years since his own teammate has turned against the village. If he is to be caught, he will be punished with death. That isn't even the only example. Your sensei. Kakashi-san. Had to kill his own friend, and to make matters worse. There is an entire list with rogue ninja's sentenced to death when they are found, and not only them, people who are too strong, people who know too much. They all get killed because of the safety of the vila…" Naruto punched the wall right next to Sasuke's face, creating a big crack. "Shut .. The fuck.. Up!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked from Naruto's fist to his face. He wasn't scared, he was just staring emotionless at him, like he always did. "You got a lot of nerves, talking about the village like that!" Naruto hissed a red chakra creating around him. His eyes turning red. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he then opened his eyes again. His fingers wrapped themselves around Naruto's wrists. Pulling his fist gently away from the wall. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at their hands. 'I guess I went too far. I sometimes can't control what I am saying. Words are just flowing out of my mouth without thinking, causing a lot of mental scars sometimes. I am cranky. Probably because I am hungry." Sasuke said, his voice still cold and emotionless, while Naruto was sure the words he said were meant warm an funny. He just couldn't give that feeling. He was looking at Naruto's knuckles who were bleeding. "I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated. As he grabbed some bandage from his weapon bag and wrapped it around the bleeding part of Naruto's hand. The red chakra around Naruto disappeared and he looked at Sasuke's hand, bandaging his. Once he was done, the raven looked up. "Better?" He asked as he looked up to meet the blue eyes. "H-hai." Naruto said. "Good…" Said Sasuke as he placed his hand against the one of Naruto. As if he was comparing their hands. Naruto's fingers were slightly larger than Sasuke, but there wasn't so much difference between them. Sasuke entwined their fingers, innocently looking at their hands together, before Sasuke let go. "I should go, see ya tonight.' Sasuke said as he walked away giving Naruto a quick wave. "Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to turn his head towards Naruto. "Let's become friends." Naruto said with a smile on his face, a small blush on his cheeks while he said that. Sasuke's expression didn't change, he was looking at Naruto with an observing look. "Yeah … Let's be friends." He said copying the same smile Naruto had on his face, only way smaller. Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle a little. Sasuke showing emotions was weird, even if it was only copying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Here comes some sad new (For me) my editor (the chick who would writes this story with me, and I shared my ideas with) quit. Well .. To be honest she didn't write much so we decided I would just write this story on my own instead of just sending her my chapters and waiting for her respond. I hope that won't bother anybody? **

**Chapter 9 "Lady Mito"**

"Aah, I'm exhausted! I am glad this week is over. Aren't you?" Naruto asked as he starched himself. "Yeah." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Well this means I can sleep now. What are you going to do now?" Naruto said looking way to excited than he should have been. Sasuke pushed the blonde's face back with his index finger. "Too close, usuratonkachi." He muttered as he sighed. "Oi! I am only curious." Naruto said. "If you really want to know, I am heading home." "Home? Nah, Sasuke .. Where in the forest do you live again?" Naruto asked. "Not far.." "Should I come with you! I am dying to meet your family." Naruto said the excitement clearly visible in his face. "No." Sasuke said not even looking at the blond. "W-Whut?" 'I said no." "Why?! You know my family!" "Because I work with your father, damn brat." Sasuke hissed. "Tsk, why so cocky all of the sudden. Are you embarrassed? As if I am never embarrassed of my old man. Come on! I won't stay long." Naruto said folding his arms. 'No.' Sasuke said as he kept walking. "Oi! Are you even aware of what the people here thing of you! They assume you have been raised by wild animals, savages! Why don't you just proof me that you have nothing to hide?!" Naruto shouted, losing his patience quit fast. Even after this week of having guard duty with Sasuke. He thought the two had got some kind of connection having spent every morning and night together, but he was wrong.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head around to look at Naruto. "The answer is no." "Why?" "Rumours are just rumours, I simply do not care what people think. Even If I proof they are wrong. I will be just wasting my time since they will come with a new one sooner or later. Naruto, I simply don't care." Sasuke said as he turned around. It was then that Naruto realised that they already reached the walls of Konoha. "Well, take care." Sasuke said not looking back as he waved a quick bye with his hand. Naruto looked frustrated. "Tsk, why does he need to be such a jerk.." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms in a childish way. "Oi, Naruto what is wrong?" Naruto looked up from his thought only to see Kotetsu Hagane. "Hagane-san. Well … It is that cocky jerk to be honest." Naruto said. "You mean that raven one? Orochimaru's old pupil?" Kotetsu asked as he looked at the forest where Sasuke had disappeared. "Yeah, that jerk .. First he was a cocky brat, then he turned out nice .. And now he is a jerk again. Can you believe that?" Naruto said. "When it comes to Sasuke, I am able to believe anything." Kotetsu said. "I can't believe it. This entire week I had the feeling we were .. Ya know .. Bonding." Naruto said. "Oi, Naruto-kun do not tell me you have laid eyes on him!" "Noo! I was talking about friendship N-n-nothing more!" Naruto said his face turning red. "Well, I'm not really friends with Uchiha Sasuke, neither have I ever talked to him, but I think it is better not to get close to him…"

Naruto eyes widened a little suddenly feeling something strange. "Could this be … Sasuke's chakra I am sensing? Yes … I know exactly where he is, how far he is and where he is going. My sensing abilities are increasing by the day!" Naruto thought as he looked up at Kotetsu. "Lend me a hand, we are going to meet Sasuke's loved ones." Naruto said grabbing Kotetsu's arm as he dragged him with him through the forest.

'What are you talking about, I thought Sasuke lived by himself or something that had to do with wolves." Kotetsu said. "Those are all rumours. You can't just trust everything you hear. I bet he just has a lot of siblings who are teasing him all the time, or maybe a mother who loves to show his baby pictures! Or a dad who is just overprotective! That explains everything! He is just embarrassed! Kotetsu when we are there we can meet everyone one of his loved ones. Maybe then the rumours will stop once we have met them!" Naruto said. His voice excited like a kid during Christmas. He ran as fast as he could, dragging the chuunin with him while he kept talking about his expectation.

Suddenly Naruto stopped running. He stood still, looking in front of him. Kotetsu looked confused as he looked at the blond boy. "What is..?' Kotetsu looked at the small wooden house in the middle of the forest, a lake covered in fog only a few meters away from the house gave a creepy unpleasant feeling, but by the looks of it, it didn't bother Naruto, but something else did. "I sense a very weak chakra … Like a small candle." Naruto said his eyes looking quite sad. It was almost heart breaking for Kotetsu. The blond had so many good expectations, but he got hit hard with reality. "Maybe, he is alone with a baby brother." Kotetsu lied, of course he knew that was impossible, but it seemed to cheer Naruto a little up. 'I haven't considered that." Naruto said with a weak smile. "Let's peek." Naruto said smiling again as he ran towards the house and sneaked under a window. "Why are you dragging me with you, if Sasuke finds out we are going to die." "He won't kill us." Naruto muttered as held up a small mirror to peek inside.

"Don't bother hiding, I have sensed you two already." A weak voice of a very old lady said. Both Naruto and Kotetsu froze. "Konoha shinobis? I assume." The old women's voice said. "Hai.." Kotetsu said as they both stood up. 'Well .. Either get out or get in." The women said, her voice sounded pretty harsh. "Who is this old lady?" Kotetsu whispered as he looked at Naruto who took a deep breath and walked inside the wooden house. "That damn brat, not even considering consequences!" Kotetsu thought as he walked behind Naruto. "Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a friend of Sasuke. You must be … Lady Mito?" Naruto said as he looked at the old women, she must have been very old. She sat in a rocking chair, knitting something near an old heater. "Friend?" The old lady whispered looking surprised. Her serious expression changed into a kind smile. Which surprised both Kotetsu and Naruto. "I see, you are a fine young man. I must disappoint you, Sasuke-kun has left to gather some wood." The old women said. "Owh that is fine grandma, it is nice to meet you. I always wondered where Sasuke lived and with who." Naruto said as he took of his shoes and walked towards the old women. "Nah grandma? Is there anything we can help you with?" "No, sweetie … Just sit down." "Owh, grandma. Sasuke isn't allowed to know that we have been here, could you keep it a secret? I guess he is just a little embarrassed for us." Naruto said with a warm smile. Mito smiled. 'I am relieved … For the years I have lived, I never imagined to meet a friend of Sasuke's." The women said. "Really? did he never bring friends over?" Naruto asked. "Never." Mito said. "Nah, grandma." Naruto said kneeling in front of her chair. "Well .. Could you tell us some .. Hihi .. Baby stories!" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. "Please grandma, I'm sure my dad has told him some of mine. It would be only fare." Naruto said causing Mito to chuckle. She put down her knitting needles down and looked at Naruto. "Wow for an old lady, you still got some fire burning in those eyes." Naruto said. "I see, you are really living up to our clan name." Mito said. "I am also an Uzumaki, it is nice to see clan mates once in a while." Mito said. "Cool! You must have been a very cool ninja when you were younger." "Ah, I'm sure was .. Though when you become as old as I am, you have seen things you wish no one else gets to see. I have tried to keep Sasuke off the ninja path, but I guess when the shinobis blood flows through someone's veins, it just can't be helped." "Why wouldn't you want Sasuke to be a shinobis? He is really good.' Naruto said surprised. "The shinobis word is harsh, especially for an abandoned boy. Even within clan's hatred it born and people get killed. " Mito said. "What do you mean, please explain grandma." "Those eyes, no doubt … This kid has a heart of gold." Mito thought as she closed her eyes. "Boy, just by looking at you I can see the same eyes.." "Same eyes?" "The same eyes my husband had." Naruto's widened, though he quickly smiled. "Your husband must have had beautiful eyes!" He said when he started laughing. Mito smiled kindly. "I will tell you a few baby stories of Sasuke." Mito said. Naruto eyes shined when he heard the words of the old lady. "Really grandma, thank you so much!" Naruto said. "But this story is not something which can be told to everybody.' She said. Naruto turned his head to Kotetsu who muttered something and then went to sit on the other side of the room.

"It is already 18 years ago when I heard that strong cry coming from the forest. I remember searching for that women who bagged me to help her … once I arrived at the spot. I saw her dead body next to her …." Mito stopped talking, she opened her eyes looking at the door. Naruto turned his head around seeing Sasuke standing in front of the entrance. "What are you doing here." Sasuke said his voice sounding dark and cold. Kotetsu quickly hid behind Naruto. "Euh.. Hello .. Sasuke-kun. Well .. Guess who got lost in the forest ?" Naruto said with an innocent smile on his face. "You .. I told you I didn't want to see you!" Sasuke hissed grabbing Naruto by his collar and pushing him against a bookshelf. "What are you doing here! What the hell do you want!" Sasuke shouted his eyes having the colour of blood. "If you move, I will not hesitate to kill you, Kotetsu." Sasuke hissed not even looking at the other shinobis. "That blond one isn't an enemy of yours, is he?" Mito asked, her voice was calm, you could see that she used to be a good shinobis since she already was used to all this. "He will be pretty soon." Sasuke hissed. "I'm not sure about the other one, but killing Naruto-kun would be a waist." Mito said. "Tsk, it would be one burden less." Sasuke hissed. Naruto could see how hard Sasuke was trying not to shout at the old lady. "Sasuke, put him down. Now." Mito said, her voice still calm. "What?!" Sasuke turned his head around. "I don't like repeating myself." Mito said. Sasuke hissed as he turned his head around to look at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi.." He hissed as he let go of Naruto who fell on the ground. "You aren't what they call visitors-friendly. " Naruto said. "I told you not to come! Why can't you just accept a no. You are truly childish" Sasuke almost shouted as he gave Kotetsu a quick death glare. Before picking up the wood he dropped and threw it in the fire. "Lady Mito, in your condition you can't afford letting strangers in." Sasuke said, his voice calmed down a little. "Dear, in my age there is nothing to fear anymore." She said calmly. "Don't be selfish now!" Sasuke shouted as he turned his head to her. She chuckled a little, though it sounded rather sad. "Make some tea for our guests." She said, well it was more of an order. Sasuke didn't respond back, he only hissed as he looked at Naruto and then walked to the stove to make some tea. "Oi, Naruto .. I think it is better if we leave.." Kotetsu whispered in Naruto's ear. "What? We just got here, furthermore Sasuke-kun is making tea. We can possibly be that rude to leave now." Naruto said giving Sasuke a teasing look. Sasuke frowned sticking up his middle finger. "Well then I have to leave you, I have still guard duty and cherish my life too much to die now." Kotetsu said "I guess I am save as long as I stay with the old lady." Naruto said and smiled his warm smile once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Guess what? A second chapter this week ;p Aren't guys proud of me … No? **

**Chapter 10 "The strong life force" **

With a cranky face Sasuke put Naruto's tea on the table in front of him. "No poison?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "No, my hands won't be satisfied until they can crush that neck of yours.' Sasuke hissed. As he took the other cup of tea and carefully placed it in Mito's hand, making sure she wouldn't burn herself. He then sat down and turned his head to Naruto. "Well you have seen it all, now leave." Sasuke hissed. "What? I just got my tea." Naruto said with a smirk. "You should stop testing my patience, it isn't hard for me to tell Minato-sensei that you have been eaten by bears." Sasuke said taking a sip of his own tea. "You don't really look that threatening in your pyjama." Naruto commented, causing Sasuke to slam is fist on the table. "You wish to die!" "Oh, Sasuke-kun. I didn't want to offend you. I think your pyjama is rather cute. I just thought you were more the type of guy who sleeps in a boxer instead of red pyjama bottoms and a big t-shirt with a dinosaur on it." Naruto burst out laughing, causing Sasuke to turn his head. "Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed hitting the blond on his head. "Worth it." Naruto said. "Not everybody has time to do his laundry, or let's his dad wash his dirty boxers." "Oi!" Naruto said his face turning a little red.

His eyes widened a little as he turned his head towards Mito. Suddenly Mito started coughing grabbing her chest while she couldn't breathe. Naruto jumped up to help the old women, but before he could blink he saw Sasuke in front of her. He seemed rather calm, yet a little shocked. "It's fine, clam down, just clam down.' Sasuke said as he tried to support her when she almost fell off her chair. Naruto quickly helped Sasuke supporting her. "Should we get a doctor?" Naruto asked. He had no idea what to say or what to do. "No, it's okay, just help me bringer her to her bed." Sasuke said. As they laid Mito down on the a bed that was placed next to the window, Naruto tried to peek through.  
Once they laid her down, Sasuke pushed Naruto a little back. Sasuke bit his thumb and used summing jutsu to summon a long but thin snake. Who wrapped itself around Sasuke arm and around Mito's. Naruto looked surprised seeing Sasuke's chakra infusing into Mito's body through the snake. Mito calmed down, she could breathe now and her heart was beating again. "I see, so you are infusing your chakra in her. I already wondered how she could survive with so little chakra." Naruto said looking up from the snake to Sasuke. 'You talk too much." Sasuke muttered. _"He is infusing a lot of his chakra in her." _ Naruto thought as the snake disappeared and Sasuke panted slightly. He checked her breathing and her heart before sighing in relieve. "Is she fine?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke nodded as he sat down taking a deep breath. 'Could you explain what that was all about? This isn't something you see in a daily live." Naruto said. "She needs to rest, we better talk outside." Sasuke muttered as he stood up grabbing his shoes as he headed for the door. Naruto turned his head to Lady Mito before following Sasuke outside.

"Well?" Naruto asked as he went to sit next to Sasuke on a big rock near the lake. Sasuke didn't respond, he wasn't the talking type. "Does she has attacks like that often?" "Sometimes..' Sasuke answered. "What happened? He chakra completely disappeared all of the sudden." "Naruto… Do you have any idea how old Lady Mito is?" "I guess around her 80s." Naruto answered and saw Sasuke slowly shaking his head. "How old?" Naruto asked curious as Sasuke signed for him to lend him his ear. Naruto did as he was told and leaned forward while Sasuke whispered something in his ear. "What?! Impossible that was before Konoha even existed!" Naruto shouted. "Well.. It has some theorem behind her long existence, but I doubt your brain would understand it. Anyway, she is from the Uzumaki clan, the Uzumaki clan has a strong live force, but even within the clan there are some who are … Better. Lady Mito had a very special kind of chakra, a stronger one. Do you get it so far?' "Yeah, I think so." Naruto said. "Well, once her husband died she left Konoha because it reminded her to much of him. She decided to live nearby, just in case the village needed her. As years passed by she was waiting for her dead, but she had a to great live force to just die from a natural death .. So she lived for many years, storing her chakra on one specific place .. She really had a strong chakra." Sasuke said as if he was remembering it.  
'Then why is it so weak now?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to stare at the water. "Because when I was born, she donated a great amount of her life force in me, in order to stay alive … As an abandoned baby…. She used her chakra to make her body younger so she could take care of me as a kid, but well .. Her chakra was running out and now she only has a very small amount left. If that amount dies off she will die. That is why I infuse my chakra into her, but I am not an chakra control expert and my own body weakens too fast when I donate my chakra into her."  
"So you are using the snake to make your chakra leave your body and go into hers?" Sasuke nodded as he sighed. "I don't want her to die, not until I have paid my debts to her." "Debts .. For taking you into custody?" 'Indeed, I won't let her die so easily. I still … Want her to be with me." Sasuke said as the fog slowly cleared up.

Naruto eyes were glued on Sasuke's face. Even though what he just said, must have been the most emotional sentence he had ever said in his life. He still had that cold expression on his face. It made the blond wonder about the raven's past. What his goals were? Did he even had any? Sasuke chuckled a little, causing Naruto to look a little shocked. "Pretty selfish huh?' Sasuke said as he shoved his bangs behind his ears while the wind blew them directly back in front of his eyes. He quickly looked away seeing the sky getting darker and darker. "I'm going to check on lady Mito." Sasuke said as he stood up and jumped off the rock and walked away. Naruto sat there for at least another half hour before he realised the moon was shining already, it was then that he noticed the place where the old lady lived was very pretty. The moon's reflection on the water was beautiful, the lights of the house were on, giving it a small, but comfortable feeling . Naruto starched himself and jumped off the rock, returning to the wooden house. He opened the door and took off his shoes. Looking at the living room she saw the old lady back in her rocking chair, while Sasuke sat on his knees in front of her, his head sleeping on her lap while her hand was slowly stroking his hair. She looked up at Naruto and smiled kind, pushing her index finger on her lips so Naruto knew he had to be silence. "How are you feeling grandma?" Naruto whispered kneeling on one knee nest to Sasuke to shove the bangs in front of the raven's eyes away. "I'm feeling fine .. I am sorry you were in the middle of it.' Mito said as she patted Naruto's hair with her free hand. 'No don't be, I am sorry I was no use to you." Naruto whispered his eyes looking at the wooden floor. 'You have a kind heart … Remember not to lose that." Mito whispered. Naruto smiled kindly at the old women. "Do you think you are able to get Sasuke on the couch didn't get much sleep." "Yeah, guard duty was exhausting." Naruto said. As he softly poked the raven in his cheek. "It can't be helped then." Naruto said as he put an arm under Sasuke's knees and his other behind the raven's back. He counted to three in his head and slowly lifted Sasuke up (bride style) "Good night." He whispered with a small grin on his face as he wanted to turn around, though Sasuke's hand held that from Naruto. Naruto chuckled softly as he broke free from Sasuke's hand and put the raven's hand on his belly. Before turning around to look at Lady Mito. 'Can I do anything for you?" Naruto asked. "No young man, I am fine as I am." Mito said. "I'm relieved to hear that grandma, but it is really getting late now.." "You should go home, your family will get worried." "Yeah you are right." Naruto admitted. "Feel free to drop by any time you like." Mito said. "I promise I will come soon again, I see you then grandma.' Naruto smiled. Mito gave one more smile before Naruto left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Hope you like the drama a little, tell me what you think about it in a review ;P **

**Chapter 11"crimson blood on porcelain skin"**

"The funniest part was when Fugaku-sama started shouting at everybody, I couldn't hold back. I had to laugh so hard!" Obito shouted as he started laughing again. "But really guys, he was in a very bad mood," Obito added wiping away a few tears that appeared from all that laughing. "We are on a mission and he is shouting, can't we kill him?" Sasuke asked looking pretty annoyed at Obito. "I am afraid we can't, not because we promised Minato not to fight each other, but because …" "You guys love me, because I am awesome, because you can't live without my skills?!" Obtio said his eyes forming stars. "No, because we need a sacrifice," Sasuke said as he pushed Obito off the mountain. "You bbiiiaaattccchh," Obito shouted as he rolled off the mountain and hit a tree. He rolled a few more meters before he was lying still, in front of him a pair of feet. 'Mammie?' Obito asked as he was dizzy. The man pulled him by his collar. "Konoha shinobis?!" The man said pushing Obito into the hands of one of his comrades. "Tie him up, Konoha shinobi's always come in teams. We can use him as hostage," The man said as he walked farther. 

"I teach my students that they should never abandon a comrade … I am the worst teacher ever," Kakashi said as he sighed. "I could have told you before you found out yourself." "I didn't expect them to know that Obito was in a team." 'That means they are familiar with Konoha," Sasuke added. "So .. they have the first Kazekage's scrolls and Obito, what now?' "I thought you had a back-up plan?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kakashi. 'I thought you were the one having thought of a strategy." "I haven't.' "Me neither." "Hnn. Was nice knowing you Obito, come let's rapport his death,' Sasuke said as he wanted to walk away, but Kakashi grabbed him by his shoulder. "How annoying he can be, he is our comrade." Kakashi said. "That you even bother to listen when Minato keeps one of his comrades speeches." Sasuke sighed. "Let's just attack, they don't look that tough," Sasuke said. "I do agree, though you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." "Please, that only counts for your porn books," Sasuke said as he leaped off the mountain. "Oi, I know you are reading them too!" Kakashi shouted as he leaped after Sasuke.

Sasuke landed on the ground a few meters in front of the criminals. "You have something that belongs to me," Sasuke said as he stood up straight, putting his one hand on his hip. The man quickly grabbed a dagger and pointed it at Obito's throat. "Do you mean the cutie here?" "Owh I haven't been called that before, thank you criminal-san!" Obito said. "Shut up, I wasn't talking about him. I want the scrolls," Sasuke said. "That is mean!" Obito shouted. "Shut up, both of you. Or else I will kill him," The man shouted while his team was ready to attack. "And then they ask why I am moody all the time," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed his kusanagi. "Don't move, or he will die!" The man shouted. His eyes widened once he saw in less than a second his entire team on the ground. He quickly stabbed the dagger in Obito's through, only to see his entire arm going right through Obtio's body. "What?!" The man jumped away in shock, but behind him he got hit hard on his head. Causing the man to fall on the ground, unable to move his body. "That was too easy," Kakashi muttered who put his hands in his pockets. "What the …? Who are you guys.." The criminal said "Believe me, if Obito was really easily killed, I would have killed him years ago," Sasuke said as he grabbed the man by his collar. 'Scrolls." He demanded. "In that bag, they are in the bag!" The man said afraid as Sasuke dropped his body on the ground. 'Let's get going, they are useless," Sasuke answered as he grabbed the scrolls.

"Don't worry criminal-san, he is always like that. It is nothing personal," Obito said patting the man's bold head. "How … How strong are you?" The man asked in shock. "We? Aah, I think you are a very nice man, but we are Hokage-sama's students!" Obito said. "Obito, don't give information like that," Sasuke hissed. "Don't worry, even then .. He can't do much with it," Kakashi said. 'Let's go home, Obito can thread us on some coffee," "Huh?! Whut!" Obito shouted running after Kakashi.

Sasuke turned his head to the west, he narrowed his eyes. 'Oi, are you coming?!" Kakashi shouted as he waved his hand. "I will catch up to you guys, I just want to check something out.' "Is it important? Do you want us to come with you?" Obito asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No, I am able to handle it myself if it happens to be dangerous," Sasuke said as he ran off. 'Tsk arrogant," Obito said as he started walking. "He is truly different from Rin, yet the team feels complete. It is weird," Kakashi said as he turned his head to Obito who smiled a small smile. "Maybe .. When you care about someone, the bonding feeling is the same,' Obito said. "I guess you are right,' Kakashi said smiling as he looked at the sky.

"Oi, dad the movie is about the start!" Naruto shouted trying to fit as much popcorn in his mouth as he could. 'I'm coming, just finishing up." Minato said from his office. 'Put the pen down, dad!" Naruto said as he was skipping the commercials. Minato walked in the living room and sat next to his son. "What kind of movie is this?" "Horror, I am still searching for something that scares you." "Naruto, I have seen Tsunade-sama in her real form, nothing can scare me." "Please, this one included old ladies!" Naruto said excited. Minato chuckled. "Just make sure you see the movie this time instead of hiding behind the couch.' Minato said causing Naruto to blush slightly. "How you could just watch those scenes without feeling scared.' Naruto muttered as the movie was about to start. 'See, I am still watching, not hiding." Naruto said as the movie was already passed the intro. 'Just what I expected from my son." Minato said. After half an hour Naruto started feeling scared, he held a cushion in his arms, ready to hide behind it when a scary scene would pop up. 'Scared?" 'NO!" Naruto shouted, but screamed when an old lady that was possessed by a demon was screaming on the screen. Minato couldn't help but to laugh while Naruto hid himself behind the pillow.

A knock was heard on the door, and it sounded pretty desperate. Minato looked at Naruto and even narrowed his eyes as they were filled with concern. Naruto could sense from the chakra that is was Obito and Kakashi, though what were they doing here at this time at night? Minato stood up and ran to the door, hearing the desperate voices of his student shouted for him. He opened the door and his eyes widened. "We are so sorry, we didn't know where to turn!" Obito cried. "Lay him on the couch, quickly!" Minato said as Obito ran inside. Naruto turned off the T.V. and his eyes widened in shock seeing Sasuke covered in blood. His clothes were ripped open and his eyes were closed. "What happened?" Minato asked as he observed Sasuke's wounds. He frowned seeing the many vital spots that were bleeding. He focus his chakra and made two clones who all three started using medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding. "It is our fault, we left him alone! We .. We .. Didn't know.." Obito shouted sounding very desperate. 'Leave the excuses, I have to know what happened!" 'We don't know..' Kakashi said his eyes darkened as he looked away. "Naruto, your sensing abilities should develop to be better than my, focus and search if Sasuke is under any kind of jutsu." "H-hai!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and focus. "I don't … Sense anything." 'Focus more." Minato said. Naruto did as his father told him, but he felt like a complete failure when he wasn't able to even sense Sasuke own chakra. "_Damn it, I can't be useless now! I have to focus more, more!" _ Naruto thought as he finally found something, he opened his eyes. "He isn't under any kind of jutsu, however I did sense that a great amount of his chakra had been taken from him." "How can you tell?" Kakashi asked. "The way his chakra is moving, there is only a small amount left, but it is recovering very slowly, I can see where it is take from. If there were internal cause, you can see the chakra declining, but the chakra was pulled out of him, an external cause. I can see a piece missing .. Just like a pie, when somebody just took a bite out of it." Naruto said. "The bleeding stopped, Obito grab some wet towels. Naruto grab a shirt form my closet and a blanket." Minato ordered as he listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. 'It is recovering, and his breathing sound normal, he is out of the critical state .. We were lucky this time." Minato said as Obito came with the wet towels and Naruto with the shirt and blanket. Minato wiped the dried up blood off Sasuke's face and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "He has a fever, great. How long could you guys estimate he was injured before you found him?" Minato asked. "An hour, maybe even 2," Kakashi said. "Looking at the dried up blood," He added. "Let me help.." Obito said as he took over the wet towel and scrubbed the blood away. While Minato turned around to talk to Kakashi about what had happened. Who explained that when their mission was over, Sasuke wanted to check out something, though he didn't say what and said he would catch up with them later, but once Kakashi and Obito were near Konoha's gates, walking at their slowest speed. They knew something was wrong. They ran back seeing the raven laying on the ground covered in blood and hardly breathing. They carried him to Minato, since they had no other idea where to turn to. 

Minato sighed, as he turned his head to his son who had his eyes on the raven. 'Whoever did this to him, I will make them pay for it." Naruto hissed. "How about the attackers? Have you guys seen anything?" Minato asked. "We were already too late when we arrived. He was alone." Kakashi said. "Whoever attacked him wasn't after his death, instead .. They must have wanted him alive." Minato said as he turned his head to Obito who was slightly sobbing. "If we just went with him, we were able to save him." Obito said whipping his tears away with his sleeve. Holding tighter on Sasuke's body. "Obito-san, you couldn't have known." Naruto said putting his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Nobody could have, we must be glad he isn't dead." Naruto said as Obito nodded.

**(Reviews are welcome ^^) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Only a couple of days ago, my teacher explained that when you use speech mark you end with a comma when you add 'said Sasuke.' Though a month before that, I asked her about it and she said "Just end with a dot." tsk .. Confusion! Anyway I will just adjust that from now on. **

**Chapter 12 "The second voice" **

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, but only to see that he was flowing in a dark space. As if he was flooding in water, only there was no water. Only darkness. Sasuke looked around him. "Where am I?" Sasuke questioned himself as he stretched his arm to look at his fingers. "Am I … Dead? Did I really died that easily?" Sasuke muttered as he balled a fist. "I guess .. I wasn't really that strong in the end, " he chuckled a little. "In the end .. I still wasn't able to tell him," Sasuke muttered his eyes sadden as he closed them. _"If I could have been able to tell him … The real story .. The real reason .. If I could just tell him that I was his brother, "_ Sasuke thought as he felt his eyes burn and his heart ache. "_Why .. Why me… What have I done wrong .. I just wanted to .., "_ Sasuke bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to accept this. 

"So, you have finally fallen," a strange dark voice said. Sasuke couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it seemed like it was coming from everywhere. 'You are a pathetic boy,' the voice said as Sasuke eyes were half lidded. 'Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. " "Boy, tell me what you desire. What is your goal?" "To tell him.." Sasuke said closing his eyes again. "What if I told you that you could be by his side? Like you always wished for. You just have to get rid .. Of them,'  
_"_I can't …" Sasuke muttered back. "I will grant you the strength you need. Together we can kill every single one of them! Who hurt you, who tortured you, who forbids you to get near him, and who abandoned you!" The dark voice said. "I can't … Those are the people … He loves," Sasuke said opening his eyes a little and looked at his left, seeing two big white gaps looking at him. "You brat, how dare you refuse my help! Have you forgotten! This is what we are! The world is a cruel place, nobody gets spared!" The voice shouted. "Shut up, you are too loud,' Sasuke hissed as he stared at the eyes. Suddenly a giant body, which wasn't from a human appeared around those white gaps, which were probability its eyes. A giant had was created under him, suddenly grabbing him and slowly crushing him. "What are you?!" Sasuke hissed. "I'm .. You," The dark voice said.

"It has already been 2 days .. How long are you planning on sitting here?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand on the sleepy Naruto, who was sitting on a couch next to the bed where Sasuke was laying on. 'Nah Kakashi-sensei .. Has it been 2 days already?" Naruto asked whipping some saliva from the corners of his mouth while he looked at Sasuke. "How is he doing?" Kakashi asked. "No progress whatsoever," Naruto said. "Why don't you take a break, I will take watch," Kakashi offered, but his offer got immediately refused. Kakashi looked quite shocked. 'Whoever attacked him would come probably back for him, and I will make sure that they will pay for what they have done," he said his facial expression more serious than it has ever been. Kakashi smiled kindly. "Oi Naruto, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend," Said Kakashi. 'Naaanni! That is not what I meant! I meant that .. He is dad's student! I am doing it for dad. I couldn't care less about that jerk,' Naruto said with a small blush and fake smile on his face. Kakashi laughed. 'Very well, I will get you some ramen, you have deserved that." Kakashi left the Namikaze's gust room. Naruto sighed and went to sit on the edge of Sasuke's bed. His hand softly stroked the bruise on the raven's cheek. "Your bruises are fading, that is a nice think, now you should wake up so I could leave some more on that pretty face of yours. You have deserved more punches for going alone," Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. 'So please .. Wake up..' He whispered while his thumb stroked Sasuke's cheek.

Onyx eyes locked with Sapphire ones. Naruto eyes widened, but before he could realise that the raven woke up. He got punched right in the face. Naruto fell off the bed, but quickly jumped up seeing the raven attacking him. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, while his Sharingan was activated, a strange black chakra was created around him. "W-wait! Sasuke! it is me, Naruto!" Naruto shouted as he got hit against the wall and then pushed on the floor. Sasuke grope a Kunai from Naruto's weapon bag as he wanted to stab him, but Naruto managed to get hold of Sasuke's wrist just when the raven wanted to stab the blond. 'SASUKE SNAP OUT OF THIS!" Naruto shouted while his eyes were on the kunai which was only centimetres away from his face. Sasuke didn't say anything infect, he just pushed harder in order to stab Naruto.

Sasuke jumped off Naruto and threw the kunai in his hand straight at another kunai which was thrown at him. Before he could take another step, Minato appeared behind him and got hold of him. "Dad!" Naruto said as he looked from his dad to Kakashi who stood in front of the door opening in a fighting stands. Naruto turned his face towards his dad and Sasuke once he heard Sasuke yelped in pain when Minato pushed him against the wall and forced him to calm down and get a hold of himself. At first it didn't seem to work, he only struggled more. "Don't let it get to you! You are save here!" Minato shouted as Sasuke's eyes widened turning back in the original onyx colour when he finally calmed down. He fell through his knees, but Minato managed to support him just before he could hit the ground. "I got you," Minato said as Naruto quickly aided his father. They laid Sasuke back on the bed, trying to calm him down. 'Breath, Sasuke," Minato said as he turned his face towards Naruto who passed Sasuke a bottle of water, which he gladly took.

There was a silence for what seemed like forever, but were really only 5 minutes. Sasuke looked up. Looking from Kakashi to Naruto to Minato. 'Where am I?" He asked, his voice barley a whisperer. "My house, guestroom to be exact," Minato said as he took the empty bottle from Sasuke and put it on the ground. "Really? What has happened?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes as he rubbed his head. He had an immense headache. "That is the same thing I wanted to ask you. However I can tell you that Kakashi en Obito brought you here. Your state was critical, you must be happy they have found you just in time," Minato said. "Thank you …" Sasuke whispered as he held an tight grip on the blankets. "Do you remember what has happened?" Minato asked trying to get any kind of information out of Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes. "It all so foggy," He muttered more to himself than to Minato. "Do you remember who did this to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. Trying to remember. 'They weren't from any village, neither were they rogue. However, they all had some kind of weird Kekkei Genkai. I remember … A guy with white hair, being able to use his bones as weapons, the other one .. Or two .. I don't remember, maybe they were twins? No … No they were one .. But it wasn't a clone, it was a real body coming out of the other … And this girl .. A redhead .. Playing a flute or something." Sasuke said. Letting his head rest on his knees. Minato patted him on the back, to show him a little comfort. He turned his face towards Naruto. His eyes narrowed a little seeing his son looking serious and an expression the Hokage had never seen before in his son's eyes. "Do you remember what they wanted from you?" Kakashi asked as he went to sit on the foot end of the bed. Sasuke slowly shook his head not even looking up. "I'm trying to remember.." He muttered. "It will be fine, you have just awoken, you will remember once your mind got some more rest." Minato said and stood up patting the raven's head. "I will tell Obito you woke up, until you feel completely better, feel free to stay as long as you want." Minato said. Trying to lighten the mood in the room as he left together with Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back at the ground. "I have told lady Mito what happened, though .. Though I left out the injured part," Naruto said and sighed, he left out the part of him leaving a clone nearby Mito's house to make sure she was save. "Thanks, I appreciate that," Sasuke said still not looking up. "I will get you some more water," Naruto said as he stood up, seeing Sasuke look up immediately, as if he was afraid to be left alone. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke wasn't like that. He left the room and returned with another bottle of water a few minutes later. Only to see the raven hugging his knees tight and shaking as if he went swimming during winter. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walked towards him putting the bottle of water down. 'Are you OK?" He asked as he took an extra blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around the raven. Sasuke seemed to calm down more, but Naruto doubt it was because of the extra blanket. "You should get some sleep." "No!" Sasuke directly shouted, his eyes back to its scarlet colour. Naruto took a step back. Sasuke quickly shook his head letting his it rest on his knees again. "It's fine .. Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto asked putting his chair right next to the bed. Sasuke's didn't respond. "It is fine, I still have nightmares too, ya know, but if you wouldn't sleep your headache would only get worse,' Naruto said. "That is mine to decide," Sasuke answered. Naruto sighed as he stood up, causing Sasuke to look in surprise. "What the.." Sasuke hissed in frustration as Naruto nailed him on the bed. Pushing the raven's wrist down on the matrass. Sasuke eyes looked surprised, but quickly turned annoyed "Get off me!" he shouted. "You just woke up, even you can't act tuff with that injured body. Rest and let it heal before you damage it even more." Naruto said, causing Sasuke almost to grin a grin Naruto was familiar with, but hadn't expect that Sasuke had one too. "Why are you talking about my body in such a way it sound like you own it," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow causing Naruto to blush. "What the?! No it is not like that!" Naruto said quickly getting off Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to yelp a little from pain and Naruto to apologize immediately. Sasuke chuckled softly and turned his head to Naruto, who sat back on the chair. His face still as red as a tomato. Sasuke turned his head, facing the ceiling as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

A hand grabbed his hand, causing Sasuke to look at his right. "Don't worry, I will stay with you the entire time," Naruto said with a kind smile. Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Ah .. I guess I will trust you in that then," He muttered. Not even half a minute later he was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Ugh, my exams are finally over now. I'm exhausted. Please pray for me, I am really scared for the results, thanks you. **

**Chapter 13 'A meeting?' **

" You look a lot better, have your memories returned yet?" Minato asked as he was checking on Sasuke's wounds.

"Only a little, I remember that They were talking about their lord, I'm not sure who their lord is, but I thought I saw them having curse mark," The raven said, hissing a little from the pain. Minato apologized directly and continues treating the wounds. 

'It would sound logical if Orochimaru was the one who sent them after you," Minato said. "Considering him being after your body and all, however it is weird that they didn't take you with them."

"Sensei, do you really think I have let them do as they pleased so easily? I did put up a fight, however they did have a bigger advantage than I had," Sasuke muttered the last part.

"You must have brought them near their deaths then," Said Minato when he was done putting new bandages around Sasuke's wounds.

"I do not remember the entire fight, but what I do remember it that jutsu that sealed me in some kind of box, it was literally pulling my chakra out of me. I then blacked out." Sasuke said as he put on his shirt again, and thanked Minato for his treatment.

"In that cause I think that they were just as badly injured as you were, otherwise they would have taken you, but they just took what they needed and walked away. That means that they couldn't do much more themselves ,' Minato said.

'I have literally no idea, it is weird though," Sasuke sighed as he stood up from the seat in front of Minato's desk.

"Not exactly, I have received word from Danzo-sama , two of his ANBU ninja's have found two bodies not far from the place Obito and Kakashi have found you. One having red hair and the other with white hair, one died from some kind of illness, the other from blood loss." Minato said as he went to sit behind his desk. 

"Something bothering you?" Minato asked. Sasuke turned his head towards the window and then back towards Minato. 'Anything that bothers you, you can just tell me. We know each other longer than that don't you think?" Minato added.

"I'm having a bad feeling about something.' Sasuke said as he looked at the ground.

"You do?" Minato asked as Sasuke nodded softly.

"But I could be wrong though," Sasuke added.

"With the amount of missions we have these days it is hard to put more guards around the village. Would you really think it is necessary to refuse a couple of mission and use the extra man as guards?" Minato asked leaning back in his chair. Sasuke was quiet and then raised his shoulder blades.

"I really don't know. Ignore what I said, it must be the drugs talking." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, as a shinobis you should never doubt your own decision," Minato said.

"I'm never doubting my own decisions," Sasuke said.

"That is a good thing to hear," Minato said.

"I will be taking my leave now," Said Sasuke.

"Make sure you rest a lot at home, and be safe." Minato said as Sasuke just waved a quick bye and walked out of the office.

'Ya right … " Minato sighed. "I'm getting so punished for this…" He muttered looking out of his window seeing a certain blonde waiting near the gates of Konoha to guard a particular raven boy.

'Yo! Uzumaki Natuto from team Kakashi at your service! Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto shouted happily as he put up a thumbs up.

"You're kidding .. Right?" Sasuke asked feeling a urge to kill whatever came near him.

"Might Gay! Konoha's green beast! At your service!" Sasuke could feel himself fall in a 200 meters dark hole.

".. You … Please don't tell me.'

"Yes we are the shinobis who got requested by Hokage-sama to bring you save and sound home!" Gay said showing his white teeth that was obviously bleached. Sasuke felt a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I will be fine on my own." Sasuke said walking away, but a nerve popped up when Naruto and Guy walked behind him, talking very loud. Well it was mostly Guy talking and Naruto being impressed about it.

"Guy-sensei! You are so awesome!" Naruto said.

'Yeah boy, so you see that the spring time of youth is very **very **important!" Guy said walking like a proud peacock.

"HAI!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face while Sasuke lowered his head.

'My day couldn't get worse." He muttered.

Some reselling sound was heard near a few bushes, Naruto looked at Guy and both went to stand in a fighting stand. Sasuke turned around, only to see a huge gap between him and Naruto and Guy.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Are you here for Sasuke?! Well I got some bad news for you because you are dealing with Konoha's green beast!" Guy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Euh .. Guy-sensei?" Naruto tried to interrupt.

"Not now Naruto I'm going to show them that they have chosen the wrong people to fight.'

"But Guy-sensei.."

"Naruto-kun, just stay back and just watch me, I have promised Hokage-sama to protect Sasuke with my life, and I will do so."

"HOW?!" Guy looked up in surprise, hearing Sasuke voice all the way on the other side of the road. While they were standing Sasuke just kept walking ignoring the two completely.

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FULFILL YOUR MISSION, WHEN YOU ARE HALF A KILOMTER AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted, sounding pretty pissed.

"He has a point,' Naruto muttered letting his guard down. "Furthermore," he added pointing at the bushes where two rabbits just jumped out.

"Owh ..' Guy said and looked at Naruto. "Well, we make a good team!" Guy said while Sasuke sighed.

A week from then Sasuke finally recovered almost a 100%. Team Minato has been summoned by the Hokage, to discuss an important mission.

"A meeting?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Minato with a questioned look.

"Indeed the fundal lords have requested this all of the sudden, I am surprised as well,' Minato said as he sighed.

"About what?"

'I am not sure, they haven't given me the details, but however I expect it is about to approaching threat of the sound, you guys are familiar with Orochimaru's own created 'village'?" Minato asked.

"Rumours say that he is getting more and more followers," Kakashi said as Minato nodded.

"If this continues, the entire fire country will be in danger," Minato said. "My request is for you three to be the guard of this meeting, this meeting will be attended by several important people, the elders, the fundal, the Uchihas and last but not least, the kyuubi jinjurikis," The Hokage said

" So Naruto is included in this meeting as well, If this is such an important meeting, why would you risk having only three people protect this meeting?' Sasuke asked.

"Alert as always, well during this meeting unpleasant things will be spoken about, if this information leaks the people will panic, we can't have that." Minato said as Sasuke nodded. "Well will you three take the missions with its responsibilities?" Minato asked looking at the his three student.

"Hai!" They said together and bowed. 'Then train and be on your best during tomorrow's meeting." Minato said giving the dismissed sign as all three disappeared.

**(I'm sorry for this chapter being rather… 'Sloppy' I blame my exams. I promised that next chapter will be better, ow .. Please leave a review while you're at it ^^ I hope that this way of reading conversations is easier. Thank you 'Dattebayo Luna and Ginn' for telling me )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Thank you all for reading my story, and an extra thanks you for those who leave reviews,. You are really supporting me. ^^ **

**Chapter 14 "Let the battle start!"**

A bit uncomfortable Naruto sat next to his father. Everyone who was here was either too damn serious or scary, Naruto thought as he looked at Danzo, and then at his father, who smiled kindly at him. Naruto never liked to attend meeting like this one, but the only reason why he would attend them, was because of his role as the jinjuriki and the fourth's son. Everybody sat down and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. This couldn't get worse, Naruto thought as he looked around the room meeting Itachi's eyes who smiled kindly at him. He replaced his father in this meeting. His smile told Naruto that everything would be okay, he was truly a nice man. Naruto smiled back before his father stood up.

"I see that everybody could make it, I am glad," Minato said, already lightening the mood.

"Minato-san, before we start this meeting, may I ask why you choose to let this important meeting be guard by only three of your shinobis?" Danzo asked looking at the three masked shinobis each in a corner of the room. "If you told me you would bring only three, I could have brought at least five of mine best man," Danzo said.

"You don't have to worry about that Danzo-sama, I have chosen these three to make sure the information would only stay in a small group of people and that the meeting will be highly secured," Minato said.

"Hokage-sama,' Danzo said. "Since the information we are about to discuss can be critical we have the right to see the faces from whom have attend this meeting when the information was exchanged, may it leak we could easily detect who it was," Danzo said already giving a heavy atmosphere.

"Oi! If Minato has chosen these three, so be it, he knows who they are that is good enough," Tsunade said slamming her fist softly on the table, only leaving one crack.

"Tsunade-sama, it is fine, no secrets,' Minato said as he made a sign. All three masked ninja's jumping in the middle of the room. All bowing respectfully and sat on one knee.

"Hatake Kakashi.' Kakashi said taking of his mask.

"Uchiha Obito." Obito said taking off his mask as well.

'Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said also taking off his mask.

"Aren't these your students?" Danzo asked.

"They are," Minato said as all three jumped back in their position. "If there are no further objectives, I would like to start," Minato said after a small silence. He nodded towards Kakashi who gave a small nod to the other two. They made the same seals and put their palm on their ground.

"Sound barrier jutsu!" They said as a light blue shield appeared around the walls.

"This is a sound barrier, so the information we have, will stay within this four walls,' Minato said, as the meeting start. They talked about the famous criminals who joined Orochimaru and what they were capable of. They were all S- class ninja's a real deal to catch.

"If all these rumours are true it would be only better to put more guards around the walls." One of the elders suggested looking at Minato.

"Honestly I think guarding the walls better wouldn't do much, I think we should send an indoor spy, somebody who is already familiar with all this." One of the fundal lords said, opening his eyes as he looked around the room, observing everybody one by one.

"I agree, more guards will alert the villagers, sending a spy would only cost one life instead of a hundred," Danzo said.

"We are talking about humans here!" Naruto shouted frustrated. "Doesn't matter a hundred lives or only 1, that 'one' deserves to life just as much as the hundred," Naruto said frustrated.

"Stay out of this matter kiddo, I know what you mean, but these are things for the sake of the village," Tsunade said, her eyes telling Naruto not to continue. The lord chuckled a little because of Naruto's reaction.

"I suggest someone from the Uchiha's to go there, perhaps Itachi-san or even … " The fundal lord paused as his eyes settled on the raven in the corner. 'Sasuke-kun," The lord said his tongue sliding over his bottle lip while he said that.

Sasuke's eyes widened and darkened quickly. Before anybody could react, chains wrapped themselves around the particular lord who got pushed against the desk. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him kicking the man right in the face. The face of the lord hits the table that then broke in two. The other fundal lords screamed and stood up in shock.

"Hokage what is your disciple doing!" One shouted, but didn't get any answer. Instead there was the death silence. The one lord spit some blood out of his mouth and then looked up from the ground to Sasuke.

"So you improved, indeed." The lord said with a grin on his face as a smoke bomb was thrown on the ground , Sasuke got pulled back. His chains disappeared as he fell on his back, and his mouth and nose got covered by a hand.

"Stay close!" Minato shouted not far from Sasuke's position. He made a couple of hand seals and the poisoned smoke disappeared. Revealing Orochimaru and four other shinobi's behind him.

"I couldn't expect-less from my old disciple," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face. Sasuke pushed Kakashi off him, who had saved him from the poisoned smoke. He stood up his eyes filled with darkness that caught everyone's attention immediately.

"Shut your trashy mouth immediately, and prepare to die!" Sasuke said, his voice killer than ever before.

"Tell me, my dear Sasuke, when did you notice?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"You were the one who kept manipulating the information given during this meeting, I could have been wrong though, and when you said my name, I knew something was odd about you," Sasuke said Grabbing his kusanagi and pointing it at Orochimaru. "I have a score to settle with you," He hissed as he disappeared in front of Orochimaru and suddenly appeared behind him. His blade ready to slash through his flesh, though Orochimaru grinned as a he held a kunai with several powerful paper bombs. A Thick layer of smoke appeared as the bang was heard. Everything went too fast for a second. Sasuke saw the impact of the bombs coming near him, though he was too slow to dodge any of them. However, a yellow flash appeared and he fell on the ground. He could hear a few screams coming from what seemed like the fundal lords. Then he heard a woman's voice shouting to take cover followed by the sound of a giant rock being demolished in little pieces. Sasuke covered his head with his arms, though it was unnecessary because he didn't feel any rocks hitting him. He opened his eyes only to see Minato protecting him. A serious expression on his face when he asked Sasuke if he was Okay. Sasuke nodded feeling like a complete failure. He should have known that Orochimaru wasn't that easy to get.

"Hokage-sama?!" Kakashi and Obito both shouted while they stood in front of the fundal lords with their weapons in their hands. Minato got up and threw his cloak on the ground which got burned by the bomb, for the rest he seemed completely fine.

"Sasuke I know you act from hatred and vengeance, but don't forget that your priority is to protect the lords," Minato said as Sasuke got up.

"Forgive me." Sasuke said as he quickly observed around him. The temple got demolished. Only a few pillars were standing. Tsunade stood next to Naruto while Itachi stood on the other side of Naruto

Minato walked out of the demolished temple.

"I won't forgive those who are a harm to my village," He said as his narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't expect any less from you, fourth.' Orochimaru said.

"The last time I had seen you, the third took away your arms. How come they are functioning again?" Minato asked.

"You are taking me too lightly, Minato," the snake sanin said as his four followers made a few hand seals, and then pressed their palms on the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened seeing a hand appearing from the soil and grabbing his ankles. His quickly jumped away just like the others. A few monsters, looking like humans dug themselves out of the soil.

"What are .." Obito asked in shock.

"I don't know, but they sure as hell are a problem,' Kakashi said as he held his right wrist.

"I will have to cut us a way through them," He said, 'Lightning blade!"

**Note: Next chapter is an extra-long fighting scene chapter! Almost 5000 words! (If I am not editing it)**

**Preview: **"_Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but wasn't able to get near him because of the mutants. "Damn it, Naruto!" Obito shouted being trapped in the same situation as Kakashi. "Damn it! Damn it! I can't break free. My Kunai! I could use my Kunai! No … These mutants are still people! I might be able to save them, they are still human inside .. I can't .. Kill them.." Naruto closed his eyes trying to struggle harder, while he got more and more desperate"_

**A review is always nice ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This chapter it one big fighting part, If you find this 'boring' or are you against violence then I will put a small note at the end of the chapter about what you should know to be able to understand the following chapters. For those who love a good fight (just like me) please enjoy reading it ^^ I tried my best for you all. See is as a thanks for all your support. ^^ (That is why I made it extra-long, also for some character development, mostly for Naruto and a little more information about Sasuke's character and abilities ;p ) **

**Chapter 15 "The battle of the snake sanin' **

Sasuke held tight on this kusanagi as he slashed through the creatures protecting the fundal lords.

"_Those things … They aren't just a couple of brainless zombies, they are mutants. They possess actual intelligence, but how? And what are they? "_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes while he was thinking. His eyes widened once the answered popped in his mind.

"Listen! These aren't just a couple of brainless creatures, they are mutants, people who got experimented with. Other words they are just failed experiments. Not the 100% but they sure are at least a 60% success," Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi asked as he literally kicked a head off one of the creatures.

"I can see it," Sasuke hissed as he dodged a few attacked and then kicked the creature in front of him.

"We are doomed! Doomed am telling ya!" One of the lords shouted as he was crying.

"Shut up," Sasuke said "I promised Minato-sensei I would protect you all, and I will do so." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Obito, Kakashi! How many are you able to put in the other dimension together!"

"Leave four of them to us!" Kakashi and Obito said

. "I will take the other two then!" Sasuke shouted as both Obito and Kakashi jumped back in the demolished temple.

"Here we go, Kumai!" They said both activating their mangekyou sharingan as four of the 6 people got transported in the other dimension.

"If we do more we will lose a big amount of strength and chakra," Kakashi said while he was panting.

"I could do it, but I gave my other eye to Kakashi, who doesn't have Uchiha blood flowing in him. The others are up to you," Obito said as he made a few seals and blew out fire.

"Give me cover," Sasuke said as he bit his thumb and made a few seals. A giant hawk appeared. "Take them back to Konoha, make sure you bring them there save," Sasuke demanded as he helped the two remaining people on the hawk.

"Wait," Itachi said as he summoned a few craws "They will help protecting you," Itachi said as the hawk flew away with the crows around it.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I see, you live up to you title, Minato," Orochimaru said as he looked at Minato while he was panting. Minato closed his eyes while Orochimaru narrowed them. "_Preparing for another attack? From which way will he appear. At this rate I have to use my trump card sooner than I wanted,"_ Orochimaru thought. Suddenly Minato appeared in front of him kicking him in the guts, then he appeared behind him, making a deep cut in his back and then he appeared above him, having a rasengan in his hand. Suddenly snakes popped out of Orochimaru's sleeves, trying to bite Minato, though the Hokage quickly managed to teleport away. From a safe distance he looked at the effect of his attack. "You truly are an obstacle to me," Orochimaru said panting.

"There is something different about you, what have you done?" Minato questioned.

"I have become a bigger tread than you thought," Orochimaru chuckled as he made a few seals. A strange chakra appeared around him, healing his wounds. Minato's eyes widened. "That technique."

"Impressive heh? It only takes the right mind and the perfect chakra to do so," Orochimaru said licking his lips. Minato frowned.

"So that is why you attacked Sasuke-kun," He said as he grabbed one of his special kunais. "I have lost my patience. I'm going to end this in the brutal way," Minato said focusing his chakra and going into sage mode. Creating a big rasengan In his right hand.

"As you please,' Orochimaru said as more giant snakes appeared and attacked Minato. Faster than before, Minato teleported on the heads on the snakes. Hitting one with the rasengan, cutting the head of the other and grabbing the tail of the last one and sending it flying. He panted as he saw the third one disappear in smoke. "_Tsk, I have to end this quickly. I can't hold this mode for long," _ Minato thought. 

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Breathing heavily Naruto tightened his grip on his Kunai.

"Please stop, I don't want to hurt you," he said as he dodged a few attacks and punched one of the mutant in his face, while grabbing the other one by the arm and swinging him around and hit the other 2 around him. He threw the mutant away, as if it was a sack of potatoes. "Damn it, it almost feels like more of them are coming!" Naruto hissed as he jumped away and threw a few shurikens, so the mutants would be unable to move.

When he landed on the ground a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, as if they had no bones at all. "What the! .. Damn it!" Naruto hissed as he tried to break free.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but wasn't able to get near him because of the mutants.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Obito shouted being trapped in the same situation as Kakashi.

"_Damn it! Damn it! I can't break free. My Kunai! I would use my Kunai! No … These mutants are still people! I might be able to save them, they are still human inside .. I can't .. Kill them.." _Naruto closed his eyes trying to struggle harder while he got more and more desperate, until a sound of metal slicing through meat was heard. Naruto widened his eyes in shock, hearing something roll on the ground and dripping on the floor. The arms let go of him and Naruto fell on the ground. Naruto slowly turned his head to look behind him, only to see the mutant without a head and arms. They got cut off. He then looked up at Sasuke, who had his back turned at the blond.

"Usuratonkachi, stop asking to be saved and fight on your own," Sasuke hissed as he turned his head to look at Naruto. His eyes cold and emotionless, as always, though, this time it was even colder. Naruto got up.

"You got a weapon, right? Use it," Sasuke said as he ran off, his kusanagi slicing through the mutants. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he held his kunai tightly.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he jumped behind Naruto. "Listen to me, these people have lost their humanity. You would only do them a favour by killing them," Itachi said as he threw a hand full of shurikens, killing already five of the mutants. "Do you understand? They are no longer human," Itachi added, turning his head around.

"I know that now..' Naruto said with determined eyes as he sliced the face of a mutant open he then kicked tit away and jumped towards it, stabbing the kunai straight in the mutants heart. "I will borrow that,' Naruto said as he grabbed the mutant's Katana.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

'_Tsk, these mutants are getting all in my way!" _ Sasuke thought as he cut his way through the mutants. A suddenly wind force, blew him literally away. Sasuke managed to land on his feet. He stuck his kusanagi in the soil to stop faster. He looked up, frowning as he saw a familiar face.

"Hope you still remember us!" The blue haired twin said.

"You two .. Or one, I couldn't care less," Sasuke said as he stood up straight and grabbed his kusanagi. "You are in my way," Sasuke said as the two started laughing.

"I wouldn't talk so tuff if I were you, remember last time we met?" The twins said. Sasuke turned his head around only to see the other were too busy in their own fights.

"I'm not interested in you two. I only want to kill that bastard." Sasuke said as he put his bangs behind his ears. Both Sakon and Ukon (The twins) became mad.

"Don't underestimate us!" They both shouted as they were ready to attack, but their bodies froze. "What the …. Those eyes?!" Sakon said looking at the red cursed eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"It is rather risky using them here, but it wouldn't hur," Sasuke said.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"_Damn it, my sage mode is running out!" _Minato thought as he observed around him. "_It is hard coming close to him, and even if I hit him. He will use that chakra to heal himself. Something is extremely odd. Only one I know who able to heal herself so quickly is Tsunade-sama, and that is only possible when she uses her seal. How could he be able to use the same technique?!" _ Minato thought with a frown on his face. "I just have to keep attacking," he whispered going back to attack mode, but it seemed like there was always a bunch of mutant popping up somewhere or a few big snakes which had to be dealt with first.

"I'm impressed, I remember that you never were able to hold sage mode for this long. It will run out soon, wouldn't it?" Orochimaru said. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, at the end, I am the one who wins," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face.

"What is it what you desire? " Minato asked as he smashed the skull open of one of the snakes.

"I guess it is pretty clear, I want a certain former student of mine to come back to me." Orochimaru said with a grin on his face. Minato's eyes widened as he turned his head, seeing Sasuke fighting a certain creature with horns, probably one of Orochimaru's followers who was using the curse mark, a strange chakra coming from both of them. He could sense it, even from here, though his youngest student wasn't a sensory type, not even close to one.

"Damn it! Sasuke!" Minato shouted as a sudden pain went through his body once his sage mode run out. The fourth Hokage fell on one knee as he hissed from the pain. "_Damn it! Why now!" _Minato thought, as he tried to get up, but failed. From the corner of his eyes he could see Naruto running up to Sasuke, trying to shout to him, but it was too noisy to even hear a thing. "_No! Naruto .. At this rate they both will…" _Minato hissed while Orochimaru laughed.

'How pathetic! Seeing your own son running to his death!"

"Tsk.." Minato got up as he held tightly on his kunai. "Shut up, you are annoying.." He panted.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over a few mutants, shouting the raven's name a couple of times. "_Damn it, this is not good! Those two … Their chakra is moving like crazy, this cloak of chakra around them is like a time bomb! It seems that Orochimaru had predicted this!" _Naruto thought as he ran faster. "_Sasuke has literally no idea about this! I have to save him_!" Naruto thought as the time was running, getting closer to the activation by each second. Naruto jumped, shouting Sasuke name one more time, this time catching the raven's attention as he looked up at Naruto, his eyes widened, he knew something was wrong. Once he turned his face both Sakon and Ukon exploded. Like suicide bombers, only worse. They became some kind of black hole sucking everything in their surroundings. Everything seemed to go very slow, while it was actually faster than the most people could see. Naruto pushed Sasuke away as they rolled on the ground. The blond grabbed the raven's kusanagi and stuck it in the soil as a grip while he held tight on Sasuke. They both had their eyes closed as they heard an awfully loud noise, making them almost deaf. 

The screaming suddenly stopped, so did the vacuuming sensation. Naruto opened his eyes, hearing a 'peep' sound and nothing else. He looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes still close and had a painful expression on his face. The raven then opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. They both then turned their faces. Both their expression filled with shock as they saw Minato standing in front of them, holding one of his special kunai's . Did he teleported that thing away? Naruto got up and rushed to his father who dropped on one knee. Sasuke followed him his eyes still wide in shock.

"Minato-sensei!" He shouted as he tried to support him.

"Forgive me, I couldn't make it sooner.." He said his eyes half lidded.

"Dad! Your chakra! It is all messed up!" Naruto said panicking as he looked around him, searching for Tsunade.

"It's fine … I will be fine.." Minato said trying to calm Naruto as he tried to get up, but just fell on one knee again as he coughed.

"Sensei…" Sasuke said his eyes still looking shocked, something every uncharacteristic. "I won't … I won't forgive him." Sasuke muttered "I will never forgive him .."

Minato looked at Sasuke, seeing his bangs covering his eyes. Something was wrong… "Sasuke.." Minato said supporting his weight on Naruto.

" I WILL MURDER THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted his eyes having the famous scarlet colour.

"SASUKE WAIT!" Minato shouted reaching for him, but he was too slow. The boy disappeared in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his eyes widening as he saw a black chakra appearing around the raven. "What the .."

"Naruto! You have to stop him!" Minato said as Naruto looked at his father.

"But dad, what about you?!"

"Leave him to me!" Tsunade shouted as she ran next to Minato to support him. "Go Naruto and stop him before he loses it!" Tsunade said, her voice sounding serious.

"Hai!" Naruto shouted as he ran after the way he felt the immense chakra.

"_I have to stop him, what is this chakra?! This sudden rage? Was he always like this? Dad and Baa-chan both looked very concern. Where they so afraid of? It has to do something with Sasuke! This chakra …. It is almost like … A monster!" _Naruto looked In shock seeing the raven. Was this really the no-emotion bastard? His eyes were filled with thousands of different emotions. It was almost an entire different person.

"More! More! Show me more of this strength of yours!" Orochimaru shouted as he had seen the way of Sasuke slaughtered his army one by one. The raven looked at Orochimaru who stood on top of a giant snake. The black chakra became bigger, He grabbed the tail of the snake spinning it around and throwing it away. The snake disappeared while Orochimaru jumped on the ground. He quickly dodged a few of Sasuke's attacks. He jumped backwards, puking out a sword out of his mouth.

"I always loved sparing with you!" Orochimaru said. As Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru, swinging his blade that even the naked eye couldn't see it. Orochimaru hissed in pain as a deep cut was made by his abdominal. He puked blood. "Such a fast and pretty cut .. You really live up to my name!" He said as he wanted to heal himself, but Sasuke kept attacking, cutting more.

Orochimaru was panting, bleeding too much.

"Attack him!" He shouted to his followers who did as he said, but it didn't seem to work. The raven looked like a killing machine. Killing each and every one of them, brutally, fast, and without a second thought. The rumours were right, he really did have the potential of a monster . You could hardly separate a monster from him. The black chakra around him became bigger, so were his movements becoming faster and more brutal. Until no one of Orochimaru's army was left. Orochimaru was looking in awe.

"So this is how it feels to be scared … Is feels wonderful!" He said as he saw his hand slightly shaking.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted balling a fist. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"I must have you, one way or the other .. But It seems I can't win this fight.." Orochimaru said as he observed around him.

"I will kill you, I will kill you for sure! With these hands!" Sasuke whispered his hair covering his facial expression. " I WILL LEAVE NOTHING OF YOU BEHIND!" Sasuke shouted looking up, his face having the expression of a pshyco. Orochimaru's stuck his tongue out, that wrapped itself around Sasuke in order to capture him, but Sasuke grabbed the tongue and pulled it towards him, together with Orochimaru's body.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted the black chakra around him getting the form of a arm, holding a sword. Orochimaru looked in shock, and so did Naruto.

"SASUKE DON'T!" Naruto shouted out of the top of his lungs. He felt his body slightly shake, from the mysterious chakra around Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stopped while Orochimaru dropped on the ground.

"Sasuke please … Your are human … Please stay human!" Naruto shouted, feeling tears rolling over his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He was afraid, but not from that chakra, he was afraid of losing that bastard to that weird chakra! The chakra slowly decreased.

"Father is fine! I can sense his chakra flowing normally again, Baa-chan had healed him. Sasuke, please! I am begging you! Stop this! You can fight him without that … That ..thing!" Naruto shouted and saw the chakra around Sasuke disappeared completely.

"Minato-sensei … Is fine?" Sasuke asked letting go of Orochimaru's tongue as he turned his face towards Naruto. Naruto nodded slowly.

" _I don't sense that chakra anymore, what could it have been?" _ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the ground, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"**NOW I HAVE YOU!**" Naruto's eyes widened seeing Orochimaru coming at him with full speed, a blade in his mouth, ready to stab Naruto. It was too fast to dodge. Naruto quickly covered his face with his arms, but when he didn't feel any pain he opened his eyes, looking in shock when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. Orochimaru's blade pierced in his arm. The snake sanin looked shocked himself. He pulled the blade out of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke hissed in pain and dropped on one knee.

"Poison?!" Naruto eyes widened seeing a purple liquid dropped of the blade. "Sasuke?!" He said kneeling next to him. Orochimaru smirked as he swung with his blade again, aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked the sword. "You .. Asshole!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stab Orochimaru with the Kunai, rage filling his mind as he tried to and tried. But the snake sanin was just too strong.

"You are just as weak as that old fool of a Jiraiya," Orochimaru said as a snake wrapped itself around Naruto. Naruto dropped his weapon while the air got slowly pushed out of his lungs.  
"It was fun, but it takes too long," Orochimaru said as he walked towards Sasuke. "If you won't come to me, I will just force you." Orochimaru said holding his sword now in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to shout.

"Save that little bit of breath you have left, this poison can paralyze elephants." Orochimaru said looking amused at Naruto. He turned his face towards Sasuke. He observed him from top to bottom. His eyes narrowing themselves, seeing Sasuke's fingers slowly shake. His eyes widened, but before he could even move. Sasuke kicked him in his jaw line. Sending the snake sanin flying across the field. "Impossible!" He shouted as he slowly got up from the ground. Seeing Sasuke getting up from his position, having put his hand over the wound in his arm.

"You should have known as my former sensei, that poison doesn't work on me," He said panting slightly. He closed his eyes as chakra appeared around him.

"_What is he doing, is he now able to heal himself?!"_ Orochimaru thought in shock, but was surprised when Sasuke opened his eyes, but the wound was still bleeding.

"_What ..What was that chakra for?! He didn't heal himself?! What did he do?!" _Orochimaru thought, suddenly seeing Sasuke disappear. "Is he saving that boy?!" Orochimaru quickly spitted thousands of needles at Naruto, but Sasuke appeared just before in time to literally grab Naruto and then disappeared. Orochimaru eyes widened as he hit his own snake, that disappeared. He turned his head seeing Sasuke kneeling next to Naruto at a safe distance from him. The raven then stood up, looking at Orochimaru. Naruto reached for Sasuke's wrist.

"Don't die theme.." Naruto whispered while he was panting heavily.

"It is okay, I will finish this quickly." Sasuke said as he grabbed his kusanagi, taking a deep breath as he disappeared again. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and managed to block Sasuke's attack, who had appeared behind him.

"You really have improved." Orochimaru said as he jumped backwards and quickly dodged the other attacks.  
_"At this rate .. I can't keep up with him!"_ Orochimaru thought as he had great difficulties to dodge Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke hissed and took some blood of his wound and made a few seals. Orochimaru frowned and made the same seals.

"Summoning jutsu!" They shouted as two very king sized snakes appeared. One purple the other one having a slightly different shade of purple.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Naruto looked with wide eyes at the two. "I can't let him fight alone .. I must help him!" Naruto thought as he was still panting. He raised his hand in order to bite on his thump, but in his surprise a quite large snake appeared in front of him.

"Prince Sasuke has send me to get you somewhere save." The snake said.

"You're Sasuke's summoned snake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am here to get to poison out of you."

"Poison?"

"Around your lungs, what the snake of Orochimaru has left on you. It is what keeps you from breathing normally."

"It can wait, I have to .."

"The prince ordered me to keep you away from the battle. Furthermore, if you move the poison will eventually stop your lungs from functioning."

"Naaannniii?!" Naruto shouted his eyes widening as he started coughing. The snaked wrapped itself around Naruto and literally dragged him farther away. It started glowing slightly and within a few minutes Naruto stopped panting and could breathe normally.

"You can't fight, your lungs have to rest for at least half an hour. If you don't, my anti-poison might not work." The snake explained. "Just stay here and observe the fight, like my prince ordered." The snake said as the two giant snakes were fighting each other.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Eat this!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped towards Orochimaru's summoned snake and punched it very hard, sending it flying. Orochimaru fell on the ground while Sasuke jumped back on the head of his snake. Orochimaru stood up, sticking out his long tongue that wrapped itself around Sasuke neck. Sasuke couldn't breathe and looked frustrated as he tried to get the tongue away from his neck.

"Let me crush that pretty little neck!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" Sasuke shouted as he managed to break free. He pulled the tongue of Orochimaru and hit him straight in the face. Just when he was about to fall Sasuke pulled the once again.

"I am not done yet!" He shouted as he was about to make a final hit, but then stopped when his fist was just about to hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru was panting, and so was he.

"_Damn it! Why now!" _Sasuke thought feeling his strength weaken. Orochimaru smirked. "

So that is what you did, even you reached your limits." Orochimaru said.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"What happened?!" Naruto asked with concern shown all around his face.

"He has reached his limit." The snake explained.

"Limit?" Naruto thought as he remembered Sasuke standing up after getting stabbed and having a weird chakra around him that disappeared quickly. Naruto's eyes widened as he figured out. Sasuke's chakra didn't disappeared. He gathered all his chakra and controlled it all around his body. Focusing it on his feet when he saved Naruto, and then focusing it on his fist when he send that snake flying and when he was fighting Orochimaru.

"His chakra is running out, if my master continues forcing chakra around his body-'

"That black chakra will appear again…' Naruto interrupted.

0x0x0x0xx0

"NOT YET!" Sasuke hissed as he pulled Orochimaru towards him and hit him again in the face. He them jumped off the snake's head and kept pounding Orochimaru. He then kicked him right in his stomach. Orochimaru fell on the ground creating an entire hole under him, he quickly stood up, but Sasuke was already in front of him. Hitting him and hitting him with his fist, kicking him and doing everything he could do with his strength, but it seemed like nothing effected the snake sannin. 

Sasuke panted as he had send Orochimaru once again flying.

"This will settle it for sure." Sasuke panted as he closed his eyes and gathered his remaining chakra around his fist.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted using a part of his chakra on his feet to use both speed and strength to make this hit the last one. He punched Orochimaru right in the face. The raven then dropped on one knee before coughing blood.

"I have used to much chakra … Even for me, this is exhausting," Sasuke thought. "But I have settled this now, there is no way he could have survived that," Sasuke thought as he looked up. His eyes widened in shock. "No way…" He whispered seeing Orochimaru standing up.

Sasuke frowned.

"So this explains it all, you were never him to begin with," Sasuke muttered seeing half of Orochimaru's face had vanished, instead there was a face of a unknown man.

'I see .. Using a corps, adding my chakra and controlling him from a distance. I already wondered how your arms could have healed," Sasuke said as he tried to get up, but pain flushed through his body, especially his legs. He fell back on his knees and started coughing again. 'Damn it!" He thought as he looked at the crops coming closer and closer, taking slow steps because his left leg was broken, the bone sticking out, but no blood to be seen.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" At least a 20 Naruto's ran towards corps in order to stop it, but a black chakra appeared around it and was protecting him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted as he suddenly felt something pulling his arm.

'Can you stand?" Naruto asked.

"Baka I told you not to.."

"I don't care, I won't let you die here!" Naruto shouted back. "Can you stand or not?!" Naruto asked his patience running out.

"No, I can't feel them." Sasuke said as Naruto tried to support him, but even that didn't work since Sasuke couldn't even stand on his own.

"Damn it, that chakra is protecting his body!" One of the clones shouted as he and a other clone formed a rasengan and attacked again. Naruto hissed as he saw all his clones disappear. He grabbed a kunai and stood in front of Sasuke.

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" Naruto shouted ready to attack.

"Watch out!" The voice of Itachi shouted as Naruto quickly listened dropped himself on his knees. Itachi jumped over them. His kunai managing to break through the chakra shield and stabbing ti right in the eye of the corps. The corps jumped back, but was greeted by a huge slug and toad with on top of them Minato and Tsunade. When the body tried to take a run for it both Kakashi and Obito jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so!" Obito said while Kakashi held a chidori in his arm.

"I knew something was odd about him," Minato said as he looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. "_God thanks they are both okay,'_ He thought.

"Let's finish him." Tsunade said balling a fist.

"Leave it to us!" Obito shouted as he ran towards the corps to attack, he ran right through him. Kakashi took his change and stuck his chidori right through the crops heart.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped off kotetsu and kicked the corps right in the head creating a giant hole under the corps.

"Fire style jutsu." Minato said as he blew out fire out of his mouth, while the toad spit out oil to create a bigger fire.

"_This should do it ..'_ Minato thought and sighed. He then turned his head towards his son and Sasuke. His eyes having a concerned look again.

**Note: Thank you for reading, please support me and leave a review, thank you ^^**

**Summary for those who don't like to read violence :**** All in all, Orochimaru has begun a fight, but the weird thing is, is that a couple of years ago the third Hokage had sealed his hands away, so how is he able to make hand seals again? At the end is discovered that the one who was fighting this entire time was just a dead crops who was mutated (and the part of Sasuke's stolen chakra was in it). The corps got destroyed. Further Minato got injured by saving Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke lost his mind and went on a rampage, so a weird dark chakra appeared around him, on a certain point even shaping an arm with a sword, but Naruto managed to stop him before he lost it, so Orochimaru tried to attack, Naruto with a poisoned blade, but Sasuke appeared in front of him. For a moment to poison seemed to affect him, but at the end it didn't. So Sasuke used a technique he hadn't used before, and that was letting his chakra flood around his body to make him able to go faster and hit harder. At the end they discovered that the Orochimaru they were fighting was just a corps and, Sasuke was very weakened and Naruto couldn't help much either,so the others managed to save them and destroyed the corps. **


End file.
